The Story of Us
by Flameheart of Thunderclan
Summary: As the school day ends, it takes an unexpected turn as a group of friends are somehow warped to the Warriors world. Separated and lost, they are taken in by the Clans. Now, they must learn the code and become warriors. And along the way, they may learn just a little more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! So I know the title is quite... unique but that's the point! Anyway, that isn't what I wanted to say. How this story came to be. On Coc ( Clash of clans) I have several friends who I hold dear to my heart. So this is about us if we became warriors. They helped with the idea- such as coming up with some major details- but I decided to actually write it in honor of all my friends on Coc. If there is one thing I learned from them, it's to keep your friends close. For they are the best thing that could happen to you.**

 **Alright, let us begin... Shall we?**

Chapter 1

The bell rang as kids filed into the classroom, backpacks placed beside their desks. One group of students glanced at each other before getting back to work at a stern glare from the teacher. One girl looked up as a slip of paper appeared on top of her work.

 _Meet us at lunch._

She tilted her head to the side and grinned, nodding at the boy beside her. He nodded back before returning to his English assignment.

* * *

( At lunch )

The girl brought her tray to the table where her friends sat, sitting down beside the boy who had passed the note.

" I swear. You get slower every day, Eli," one of her friend's teased.

Eli placed her backpack down." Oh quiet, Shadow."

Shadow rolled her eyes and leaned forward." So, it's Friday."

" We have noticed. Thanks, Shadow. We totally forgot the days of the week," a tall boy sitting across from Shadow scoffed.

She reached over and punched his arm lightly." You know what I mean, Connor!" She paused." You guys are still coming, right? We've been planning this trip to the movies for weeks!"

Parker, the boy beside Eli, lowered his eyes and muttered," I'm not sure. I need to finish an English-"

Shadow cut him off briskly." Forget English, Parker. C'mon! Take a break for once."

" I don't know, Shadow. He's serious about his school work." Spring grinned from beside Shadow at Parker.

Parker glared at Spring." Fine. I'm going."

Shadow threw her hands in the air in mock astonishment." It's a miracle!" Then she turned to the rest of the group." Eli, Olivia, Spirit, Echo, Scott, Raven," she stopped for a breath and continued," Jake, Collin, Stampy, Katara, Leah, Emily, and Dragon? Are you all coming?"

Eli nodded." Wouldn't miss it!"

The rest of the group also nodded their consent. Shadow smiled in approval." Good. We don't want to postpone it again, do we?"

" Well," Jake began.

" It was a rhetorical question, Jake!"

" Oh."

Spring and Connor laughed as Jake turned red with embarrassment." Why do you guys always pick on me?"

Leah poked him." We tease Eli, too. And Spring and Shadow."

Jake shrugged." Whatever."

Echo leaned back." So are we meeting up after school?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head." No, Echo. We're going to magically transport there."

Echo looked as if he was about to reply, but before he could the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. He stood up." See you, then," he answered instead and walked away.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly for the friends. Math was a bore, History was rather interesting, and in Science they had an experiment. Jake and Emily somehow managed to make the whole thing explode.

At the end of the last class period, Leah and Shadow stared at the clock, silently willing time to pass faster. Scott sat in his desk, tapping a pencil impatiently.

" Cut that out, Scott!" Collin whispered in annoyance.

" Why should I?" Scott gave his pencil a few more loud taps." I'm just kidding."

Collin scowled and picked up his own pencil, writing down an answer on his piece of paper. From across the room, Spirit, Katara, and Stampy spoke in hushed, excited tones. Raven, as usual, had his head down and was sleeping.

The teacher looked up from grading the tests the class had taken the week before. " Raven?"

His head shot up." Yeah?"

The teacher narrowed her eyes." Have you finished your quiz?" she questioned, noting the marked paper in front of him.

Raven shrugged." Of course I did. It was easy."

Dragon shook his head furtively." Don't say that! You know she'll just make it harder when you know it's easy for you."

" But it is."

" Yeah, for-"

The teacher interrupted them, tone sharp." Get back to work you two!"

Just as she finished her sentence, the bell sounded. Students jumped up from their chairs, cheering in relief and joy as the school day ended. Shadow waved over the group of friends.

" We have to meet somewhere. But who's house?" She stated, gazing around at the others.

Spirit raised her hand." I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

" Great! So we all meet up at Spirit's place. Be there by five o'clock sharp! We don't want to be late," Shadow said before grabbing her backpack and disappearing out the door, joining the crowd of students.

" See you there, I guess." Dragon waved before he also left.

After saying their good-byes, each of the friends joined the flood of students leaving the school, soon exiting the building and heading home to prepare for the evening.

 **Alright, so that is the end... Of this chapter anyway! You all may have noticed some of the names were rather off. Example: Stampy, Spirit, Dragon, etc. these are the names my friends go by on Coc. Sorry if there was confusion! The next chapter should be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... I have nothing to say so, yeah. Let's just go to the chapter. XD**

Eli stepped out of her mom's car, shutting the door and walking to the front door of Spirit's house. As soon as she knocked, Shadow poked her head out.

" Great. You're here. The only one we are waiting on now is Spring."

Not long after Eli had walked inside, another car appeared. Spring came out, saying a few words to his dad before approaching the house.

" Spring is here! Come on!" Shadow called, opening the door wide for everyone else.

Parker shook his head as the group headed down the sidewalk." Why we are walking to the movies, I do not know."

Shadow glanced back." Uh, because it's just around the corner?"

" Then why couldn't our parents have taken us there?!" Jake complained irritably.

" Jake?" Connor came up beside him.

" What?"

Connor laughed." Just shut up and quit whining already."

Dragon nodded." Yeah. It is _highly_ annoying."

Jake stared down at the ground and mumbled under his breath.

Katara, walking beside Shadow, asked," What movie are we seeing anyway?"

" Yeah. You said it was a surprise," Spirit agreed.

Shadow grinned and replied," It's still a surprise."

" Come on, Shadow! Please?" Leah pressed the subject, turning around to walk backwards in front of Shadow.

" I'm going to laugh when you fall over," Raven called from somewhere in the back.

" Oh yeah? Too bad, because I won't," Leah smirked.

Instead, Leah turned back around and continued on the sidewalk, turning around every now and then. Just as they turned the corner, a voice spoke behind them.

" Greetings."

Scott's steps faltered." Did you hear that, too?"

Emily turned nervously." Yeah."

" I did also." Collin looked over his shoulder.

" You actually agreed with me for once, Collin?" Scott laughed softly.

" Shut-"

Shadow glared at them." Both of you shut up! Now did everyone hear that?"

" Yup."

" I did."

" Same..."

Shadow stopped in her walking, whirling around." Who's there?" She shouted angrily. " Raven, that better not have been you."

" It wasn't!" He retorted indignantly.

They all froze as the voice spoke again." I take it you cannot see us?"

Parker slowly shook his head." Er, no. We can't."

Olivia narrowed her eyes slightly." Show yourselves!"

Emily and Stampy gasped as a bush began to shake beside them. They both laughed in nervous embarrassment when a blue-gray cat padded out of the shrubs, followed by a dark gray cat with matted fur.

Spring snorted in amusement." Some monster."

" I know, right?" Connor replied.

Eli crouched down in front of the cats." Awwww. They're kinda cute. Hey! Who do they remind you of?"

Katara crouched down also." No way, Eli. This couldn't be them. They don't exist."

" I wouldn't be too sure of that," the gray cat meowed.

Eli fell back in astonishment and Katara's eyes widened." I-it spoke!"

The cat rolled its amber eyes." Of course I can talk, mouse-brain!"

" Now, Yellowfang. Don't be so harsh," the blue-gray cat mewed sternly.

Stampy came forward." Are... are you Bluestar and Yellowfang?"

Bluestar purred in amusement." Good. They know something."

Shadow backed away." No. This isn't happening. All that school work is messing with our heads. Let's just keep going," she protested, beginning to walk away.

" Hold on, Shadow. Maybe it is real," Stampy muttered quietly.

Yellowfang's tail twitched." I assure you. We are _very much_ real."

Bluestar's expression turned serious." You all have wished to live as warriors, correct?"

Everyone nodded mutely, not daring to speak.

" Well, that can come true. You have a different destiny than this, and you must now live it."

" What destiny?" Jake inquired, face blank with confusion.

Scott blinked in disbelief." She just said!"

" Uh..."

" Really, Jake? " Spring snapped." This isn't the time to be hopelessly clueless."

Yellowfang shared a look with Bluestar." We can't stay much longer. Now, accept your destinies," she meowed.

Before anyone else could protest or utter another word, the two cats padded forward and the group were engulfed in stars. As the light disappeared, the world went dark.

 **Mwahahaha, cliffhanger because I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

_( Eli's Pov )_

I blinked my eyes open, squinting against the harsh light. I rolled over, groaning." What the heck happened?"

I stood up on my paws shakily.

 _Wait. Paws?_

I glanced down and gasped in shock.

 _Since when did I have paws?!_

I spun around as I heard voices and shifting behind me. In front of me were three other cats, each stumbling to their paws and shaking their heads.

" Guys?" I asked hesitantly." Don't freak out, but I think we are cats."

" What?!" One of the cats shrieked in alarm.

A brown tom with black tabby stripes took a step forward." Let's not freak out. We should find out who each of us are first. It's me, Connor, by the way."

The pale brown tabby tom dipped his head and grinned." Scott here, at your service!"

I rolled my eyes." Figures."

" What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

" Figure it out."

Before Scott could speak again, the tortoiseshell she-cat spoke." Hello. It's me, Stampy."

I sighed in relief." Good. I'm not stuck with these two," I joked.

I paused as I noticed them staring at me expectantly." What?"

" Well, who are you?" Scott replied, a smirk on his face.

I ducked my head." Oh! Right. It's Eli."

Connor nodded." Okay. Now... anyone know where the heck we are?"

I shrugged helplessly." Nope." I shuffled my paws." But..."

" What is it, Eli?" Stampy meowed curiously.

" I would say we are in the Warriors world."

Scott looked into the trees thoughtfully." Maybe. Bluestar and Yellowfang did send us here. Something about new destinies."

" It is a possibility. Now another thing. Have you noticed the rest of us are missing?" Connor gazed around, a hint of worry in his now yellow eyes.

I nodded." Yeah. Where is everyone?"

Stampy turned her head, looking in the direction of a distant moor." I would say the others are in other territories."

" Then which-" Scott began before being cut off by a deep growl.

" Why are you in Thunderclan territory?"

I shrank back as four cats appeared from the tall grass, fur bristled and eyes shining with suspicion.

" If you were going to ask which Clan's territory we were in, Scott, I think we just found out."

 **MWAHAHA cliffhanger! Gee, poor people. They can't talk in a single chapter without being interrupted!**


	4. Chapter 4

_( Katara's Pov )_

As my eyes blinked open, I took in the scene before me. There were pine trees all around, weak sunlight creating dappled rays on the forest floor, which was littered with dark green pine needles.

I twisted around, standing up. I turned, spotting two other cats laying on the ground with their eyes shut. " Uh, guys?"

The white tom's eyes pried open slowly." Wha-"

He struggled into a sitting position as the black she-cat with the white underbelly woke up." Where are we?" The tom inquired, gazing around at his surroundings." I like it."

The she-cat also got to her paws." Yes, that's very nice. But have you noticed something different?" She paused to let us think a moment." We're cats, perhaps?" She huffed.

 _What?_

For the first time, I actually took in my own appearance and the two others before me." Whoa!" I exclaimed. My tail waved in excitement." This is so cool! We are actually cats!"

The tom's ear twitched." Yes. Now for names. We're obviously still the same but our looks are not." He straightened up a little as he declared," I'm Dragon."

" I'm Katara," I meowed.

The black and white she-cat sat and curled her tail over her paws." And I am Emily."

I paced the clearing, mumbling to myself." Great. Now to decide where we are, and where the others are."

" Yes, that can be figured out later," Dragon replied, beginning to get up and pad away.

Emily tilted her head to the side in confusion." Where are you going?"

" Yeah, Dragon. We ought to stay together," I mewed firmly.

Dragon didn't turn as he called," I prefer exploring the surrounding area."

" But where will you go?"

" I think we would love to know the same thing," a voice hissed.

My fur bristled and my claws unsheathed as three cats appeared from the darkness the pine trees provided." Who are you?"

The smaller of the group- an apprentice, by the looks of it- took a menacing step forward." We will ask the questions here. Now why are you on Shadowclan land?" he snarled.

I gave a low growl." Watch it, kit."

" Careful, Katara," Dragon warned.

The apprentice bared his teeth.

" Stop, Spikepaw. You three are coming with us to camp," the black and gray tom meowed in a quick decision. He flicked his tail and the patrol formed a circle around us, leading us to the Shadowclan camp.

 **The cliffhangers...**


	5. Chapter 5

_( Parker's Pov )_

" Get up!"

I rolled over, swatting at the person who was trying to wake me up.

" Ow! Watch it! Your claws hurt!" An indignant voice growled.

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a pale gray tom with brown paws standing over me, one paw on my shoulder as he used the other to rub his nose, glaring at me.

" I'm dreaming, right?" I asked in disbelieving astonishment.

A golden colored she-cat padded forward to join the first one." Nope. Sorry."

I shot to my paws, whirling around swiftly." What happened?!"

A blue-gray tom snorted." Quit freaking out, cat we still don't know the name of. It isn't like we appeared in space."

" Oh, sorry! It's Parker."

The gray tom narrowed his eyes, lowering his paw." It's me, Spring. There's Leah, and that's Raven." He sat down in front of me." This is pretty weird, huh?" He laughed. "Can't go to the movies in peace."

Leah nodded." Yeah, who would've guessed. Hey, where do you think the others are?" Her tone was full of concern.

" Beats me. I'm sure you're just worried about Connor," Raven meowed. He stared down at his paws." I've always wondered what it would be like to be a cat and lick your own paw."

Spring rolled his eyes." Why don't you find out?"

I wrinkled my nose at the thought." That's kinda... disgusting." I glanced down at my own paws." Yet, still legit, seeing how we are cats now."

Leah nudged Raven with a paw." You seriously aren't going to lick your paw, are you?"

In answer, Raven lifted a forepaw, giving it a brisk lick.

" Ewww! Yeah, I'm not taking anything from that hand when we become humans again," Leah purred in amusement, darting away from Raven.

" Stop. You'll do it eventually, too."

Spring froze, ears pricked." You hear that?"

I lifted my head, straining my own ears forward." Sounds like...wind."

Spring cuffed me over the ear lightly." Ow! What was that for?!"

" Listen closer," he instructed in impatient annoyance.

" Well sorry we can't hear everything you can," I muttered under my breath before doing as he said. As I did, I detected voices that were rapidly increasing in volume.

Leah's eyes flicked from side to side nervously." Make a run for it, or no?"

" Scaredy cat," Raven scoffed.

" Am not!"

" Sure you are."

Spring hissed," Shut up!"

Leah fell silent with a grumble as Raven snickered.

" Act calm. Don't seem afraid," Spring meowed, settling down with his paws tucked under his chest.

I sat beside him, quietly observing the moorland stretching out in front of us.

 _The fact this is a moor plus the seemingly never ending breeze tells me this may be Windclan. Great! That's the best one! Glad we appeared here._

My thoughts were interrupted as a patrol of warriors padded from the tall grass, ears flattened in distrust.


	6. Chapter 6

_( Shadow's Pov )_

I shifted as I felt a paw pressed on my shoulder, gently shaking me awake." Hey? Are you okay?"

My eyes shot open." As soon as you get your," my words faltered," er, _paw_ off my shoulder. Then I should be fine."

" Oh, sorry." The tortoiseshell she-cat grinned sheepishly, lifting her paw up.

I scrambled to my paws, nearly falling over as I tried getting used to standing on all fours." So why are we cats?"

" How should I know? Who are you,anyway?" The she-cat meowed, expression innocently curious.

I shrugged." They call me Shadow. And I could ask the same of you."

" Shadow?! It's me, Spirit!" She gasped in excitement, eyes shining.

I widened my eyes." Spirit? Great!" I exclaimed before glancing around." We should wake up the rest of them."

Spirit nodded." We really should," she mewed in agreement, approaching a dark ginger tom with black paws.

I padded to the side of a huge gray tabby tom, placing a small paw on his forepaw.

 _He's the size of an apprentice. Of course he's huge! Dang it, that must mean I'm a kit._

" Er, hello? Could ya wake up?" I asked, giving the tom's paw a quick shake.

His eyes opened, revealing bright green eyes." Wha- oh, hello."

" What's your name?" I mewed.

" Echo."

I looked over my shoulder at Spirit, who had managed to get the other cat up." Hey! I found Echo!" I called.

" I found Collin!" She replied back before going to a dark gray she-cat with darker gray paws. A moment later, she meowed," Found Olivia, too."

I nodded. At least we were making some progress. I went to the last cat, a white tom with dark gray paws and tail who was slightly smaller than me. " Get up."

He leaped to his paws so quickly, I backed away with a yowl of surprise. The tom's eyes were filled with confusion." Where am I?"

" We don't know, but thanks for nearly clawing my ears off," I growled." Now what's your name?"

He shifted his paws." Jake."

 _Okay, not bad._

I brought my tail around." It appears we are cats now."

" You don't say," Collin scoffed.

I stared at him before continuing," Anyone know how?"

" I would say it has to do with Bluestar and Yellowfang," Echo answered, gazing around at the muddy terrain we were in.

Olivia brought a muddied paw up." It's pretty wet here, isn't it?"

Jake muttered," Yeah."

As they spoke, I continued talking, whiskers twitching.

" And the others? Where did they go off to?"

Echo flicked an ear, deep in thought. " By the looks of it, we didn't get to choose where we went."

Just as I opened my jaws to say something else, a group of cats stalked into the clearing." What do we have here? A couple of lost kits?" A she-cat sneered as the patrol surrounded us.


	7. Chapter 7

_( Eli's Pov )_

"Well?" The cat growled again.

Connor stepped forward, head held high." We didn't know this was your territory."

A tortoiseshell she-cat took a step forward." Great. Now you can leave," she hissed, fur bushed up in spikes.

I looked the she-cat in the eyes." Did you say this is Thunderclan?" I mewed, pretending I didn't already know that we were in their territory.

The gray and white tom with the patrol puffed his chest out proudly." That's right! We are the best Clan."

A white she-cat grabbed the tom by the scruff, pulling him back." Be quiet, Dewpaw," she whispered, eyes flickering with embarrassment.

" Sorry," he mumbled.

The cream tom narrowed his eyes." Why would you want to know if this was Thunderclan?"

" Uh, because we want to join?" Scott answered hesitantly.

The tortoiseshell flicked an ear." What are your names?"

I stood a bit taller." My name is Eli." I used my tail to point out the others." There's Connor, Scott, and Stampy."

The cream tom snorted." Sound like kittypets to me," he scoffed.

Connor padded forward, fur bristling, and reached up so they were nose to nose." Who you calling a kittypet?" He growled.

The tom blinked in surprise." He has a firy temper," he remarked to the Thunderclan cats.

They purred in amusement, eyes shining, as Connor gave a hiss and came back to stand beside us. The white she-cat spoke again." My name is Whitewing, and this is my apprentice, Dewpaw," she mewed, touching her nose to Dewpaw's ear gently.

" I'm Blossomfall," the tortoiseshell meowed.

The cream tom nodded." And I am Berrynose."

 _Well that explains a lot._

Berrynose swept his tail through the air, and the patrol gathered around us." We will take you to Bramblestar and see what he says about this."

As we padded through the forest to the Thunderclan camp, I gazed around in awe.

" Isn't the forest amazing?" I whispered to Stampy.

She muttered," Yeah," before falling silent again.

I noticed Scott say something to Connor and the two purred in amusement. I shrugged, focusing my attention back on the trees around us. I admired the way the shadows were dappled on the leaf strewn floor and the lush grass that was soft as cotton under paw.

 _Must be Greenleaf here._

Dewpaw glanced back and smirked." Yeah, take it all in. This is our home, and if Bramblestar lets you stay, it'll be yours, too."

Stampy closed her eyes briefly." It is rather beautiful," she murmured.

Scott's eyes glinted and he leaned towards me slightly." I'm not so sure I like him much," he mumbled, loud enough for only me to hear.

My whiskers twitched." Too bad, then. This is where we ended up."

We went quiet as we approached a thorn tunnel, carefully woven and with the path trodden flat, no doubt by many paws.

Whitewing turned to us." Don't be alarmed. You'll get stares. But that's because you're new."

Connor dipped his head." Thanks for the warning."

I took a deep breath as we entered the camp, preparing myself for the decision that could change everything.


	8. Chapter 8

_( Katara's Pov )_

I grumbled under my breath as we were led through the territory, tail lashing. I glared at Spikepaw, who shot me an equally hate filled glare.

Dragon glanced at me from the corner of his eye." I wouldn't be making enemies of possible future Clanmates."

" I don't care. He started it," I retorted hotly, tone scathing.

Dragon shrugged." Your choice," he meowed casually." But still, be careful."

" I will, I will."

Emily padded beside me, pawsteps faltering." I'm getting tired," she yawned sleepily, eyes half closed.

 _Must be because she is younger._

I leaned down, grabbing Emily's scruff in my jaws. She mewled in slight protest before growing quiet, dangling like a dead weight.

A black she-cat walking alongside us on the right spoke." What are your names, anyway?"

" I'm Dragon. The one carrying the kit is Katara and the kit is Emily," Dragon replied, blinking at the she-cat.

She stared back." Well, I'm Pinenose. You already know Spikepaw, but there's his mentor, Ferretclaw."

The tom twisted around and nodded." We are approaching camp. Get ready to meet the leader."

I flicked an ear to show I heard, and Dragon gave his chest fur a quick lick. As soon as we entered the camp, a hush fell over the clearing and the eyes of cats glinted. They began muttering, some curious and some distrusting and suspicious.

Ferretclaw led us to a dark cave with lichen draped over it, meowing a greeting.

" Come in," a voice replied gruffly.

Ferretclaw walked in and we had no choice but to follow.

" We found these cats on our territory," he reported to the ginger tom sitting in front of him.

The tom got to his paws and dipped his head." Thank you, Ferretclaw. You may leave."

The warrior backed out of the den, and as soon as he had gone i set Emily down between my forepaws protectively.

" Now who are you?" The Shadowclan leader asked, tone questioning and full of interest.

Dragon meowed," We are three loners. We got lost and don't know where we are."

I gave a barely detectable nod of approval.

 _Nice and vague._

" We were hoping to find somewhere to go," I mewed worriedly, touching my nose to the top of Emily's head gently.

She opened her eyes drowsily." Where are we, Katara?"

" In Shadowclan camp."

Emily was instantly awake, bouncing around excitedly." Shadowclan camp? No way!"

I stiffened, waiting to see the leader's reaction to the kit's eagerness. I breathed a sigh of relief as he purred in amusement.

" Ah, forgive me. My name is Rowanstar," he introduced himself swiftly before getting back to the topic." Now, I know you need a home."

Dragon nodded in agreement." It would be appreciated."

Rowanstar's whiskers twitched." Shadowclan wouldn't mind taking in you three. We could easily provide for you."

Emily's eyes shone and her tail waved." Really? Thank you!"

Rowanstar padded past us, heading outside of the dark den." I will announce your arrival."

We followed him outside, gazing up as he clambered up a tree onto an overhanging branch." All cats old enough to catch your own prey gather beneath High Branch for a Clan meeting!"

Cats turned their heads, some appearing from dens. As the Clan came together under the meeting place, my fur prickled in unease as I felt stares burning into my back.

" Three cats were found in our territory today. Shadowclan is more than capable to take on members and we need more warriors. So therefore, I have decided to let them join!" He yowled, a ripple of surprise spreading through the crowd.

 **Another evil cliffhanger.**


	9. Chapter 9

_( Parker's Pov )_

I got to my paws as the patrol burst from the grass, ready in case they attacked us. Spring stiffened beside me before forcing himself to relax.

" What are you doing in Windclan's territory?" A brown tabby she-cat snarled threateningly.

The gray and white tom blocked her way with his tail." Stand down, Larkwing. Let's see what they have to say."

Leah shuffled her paws." Well, we don't know exactly how we got here."

Larkwing snorted." I can't believe you're falling for this, Harespring."

He hissed for her to be quiet before turning his amber gaze back to us." How do you not know?"

Leah looked to us for help." Uhhh..."

Raven jumped in, meowing quickly," Er, we accidentally wandered here! We lost our way."

Spring nodded in agreement." Now we don't know how to get back."

" We were hoping that perhaps we could find and join one of the Clans," I added, tail flicking anxiously.

The smaller black and white tom standing beside Harespring and Larkwing gave us a curious sniff." They smell like rogues," he mewed in distaste, lip curling.

Harespring cuffed his ear sharply with sheathed claws." Slightpaw! Silent!"

The apprentice growled to himself but obeyed Harespring, who seemed to be his mentor.

" We will escort you to camp to speak with Onestar," he meowed, waving his tail in a signal to surround us.

We raced across the moor, the Windclan cats going slower so we could keep up. The wind blew my whiskers back and ruffled the fur on my face.

" This is so cool!" Leah yowled, gazing up at the sky.

Spring meowed over the sound of the wind," Yeah, it is!"

" I guess it is," Raven replied, tone giving away he was more interested than he was trying to seem.

Before I could open my mouth to talk, we came upon a slight dip in the earth, a tunnel sloping down and heather and thorns going around the outer edges.

" Is this Windclan camp?" Leah gasped in amazement." It's so big! And barely noticeable, too!"

Spring's eyes gleamed with unmasked approval." It is well guarded and out of sight."

I gazed around curiously." I wonder how long it took to establish such a well built camp."

Harespring snorted." Long enough. Now come on. Let's not waste any more time." He paused before meowing," And welcome to Windclan camp."

Larkwing slipped inside the camp ahead of us to alert Onestar of our coming, and as we passed through the tunnel the tabby tom sat outside his den expectantly.

" Larkwing told me everything. Now, why would you four want to join our Clan?" Onestar meowed, dismissing Harespring.

I thought for a moment before replying," We want to experience this kind of life. Know how it is to be a warrior. We were told stories of the Clans when we were a bit younger, and we always dreamed of joining."

" I want to be the best warrior!" Leah piped up, lifting her head in pride.

Raven pawed one of Leah's ears." You can't. Cause that will be me."

" As if!"

Raven leaped on Leah and the two rolled across the clearing, batting at each other with sheathed claws. Spring padded to the two and broke them apart, smirking.

" Neither of you can because _I_ will," he declared.

I purred in laughter." Not if I beat you to it, Spring."

Onestar chuckled softly." You all definitely have the determination to be warriors." He closed his eyes, deep in thought. A few moments later, he opened his eyes again, getting up and padding forward." You can join. I shall tell the Clan now."

As he called the familiar words, he meowed," These four kits have requested to join Windclan. After much thought, I have decided that they can stay!"


	10. Chapter 10

_( Shadow's Pov )_

My eyes narrowed and the fur along my back bristled furiously.

Olivia was just as angry." Kit?" She spat, claws digging into the marshy ground.

" Yeah. You are kits, after all," the she-cat grinned mockingly.

Spirit laid her tail on Olivia's shoulders." Calm down. Don't provoke them," she murmured.

Olivia hissed in the warrior's direction before going silent, tail lashing and eyes narrowed to slits. Echo padded forward and stood in front of us.

" We're very sorry. But we got lost. We have no idea where the rest of our friends are, and we have nowhere to go," he meowed truthfully, his eyes daring one of the Riverclan cats to deny it.

The three cats shuffled their paws uneasily, glancing at our numbers warily. I rolled my eyes.

 _We outnumber them, but most of us are kits._

Collin spoke up." Is this Riverclan land?"

A light brown tom stared at him." It is. How do you know that?"

Collin's eyes widened as he realized his mistake." I,er,we-"

I cut him off, answering," We heard stories about the Clans. How they are noble warriors and fierce fighters."

" Also how they eat rabbits for breakfast and swallow the bones whole!" Jake chimed in.

The patrol shared looks of amusement." We don't do that," a silver tabby purred.

Echo nodded, giving Jake a look that told him he had over exaggerated a bit. I lifted my head a tiny bit. " Could we talk to your leader?" I mewed.

Olivia shook one of her paws." We would like to know whether we could perhaps join Riverclan," she explained briefly, looking at her paw in disapproval.

Spirit jumped to her paws." It would be great if we could stay!"

The brown tabby she-cat nodded, waving her tail." We will bring you to Mistystar. By the way, my name is Duskfur. The silver tabby is Shinmerpelt, and the brown tom is Grasspelt."

The patrol led us through the land, water and mud sucking at our paws. Olivia grumbled again, muttering," Dumb mud."

Spirit shrugged." I don't mind it much. I'll just wash my paws later."

Jake brought up a mud covered paw, grinning mischievously." Hey, Collin. Catch."

Collin glanced up from staring at the ground, the glob of muck smacking him in the face.

" Haha! You got dirty, Collin!" I laughed, flicking a piece of grass from my tail.

Echo purred at Collin's expression." Can't trust Jake with even mud."

Jake's tail waved." Nope. Sure can't."

Spirit padded to my right side, using me as a shield." Don't get mud on me!" She giggled from beside me." I have protection, anyway!"

I bounded forward, leaving her in the open." No you don't! I'm not getting that stuff on me either!"

Grasspelt glared at us sternly." We are now at our camp. It appears you had a little mud fight. Wash off first."

Olivia shrugged, leaping into the icy water and swimming around strongly." Finally, my paws are clean."

Spirit plunged in after her, followed by Echo and Lin then finally I tentatively stepped in. Jake remained on the shoreline, uncertainty clear on his face." Do I have to get my fur wet?"

Echo splashed water, sending a small wave crashing against Jake." You're wet now."

Jake scowled before shaking his head as water hit his face. Collin clambered out of the stream, shaking his fur out." Payback for the mud."

As soon as I had washed all the mud that clung to my pelt, I padded onto the pebbly shore and waited for the others, licking my fur dry. Moments later the rest of the group sat gathered around me, fur dripping wet. They also licked their fur dry, and we glanced up as a blue-gray she-cat appeared from the camp entrance.

" I have heard about you all and have came out to talk to you." She took in the scene before her." It seems you had a bit of fun before getting here."

Jake ducked his head sheepishly." Uh, yes. Kind of a mud fight."

Echo shook the excess water from his gray pelt." You must be the leader," he meowed.

" I am," the she-cat replied, ear flicking.

Olivia gazed at her hopefully." We were wanting to ask if maybe..."

" We could join Riverclan," Spirit finished for her, eyes also hopeful.

Collin dipped his head." We would greatly enjoy it if we could stay and become warriors."

Mistystar purred." I have already thought about this. I knew you would ask. And I have decided yes, you can join Riverclan."

" This is great news! We get to join Riverclan!" I meowed excitedly." We actually get to become warriors!"

Mistystar turned back to the camp, turning to look over her shoulder." The Clan is already gathered and aware of your appearances. So, come and join us, and we shall hold your ceremonies," she mewed before disappearing into the tunnel with us trailing behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

_( Eli's Pov )_

The moment we stepped into camp, several heads turned, curiosity in the eyes of many. Whitewing padded to the warriors den while Dewpaw bounded to a group of younger cats, tone filled with excitement. Berrynose led us to a ledge and clambered up the rock mound that led to a den shrouded in shadows.

" Bramblestar?" He called softly." We have some cats here who wish to speak with you."

A voice answered from within the den." Enter."

Berrynose gestured with his stubby tail for us to walk in to the den. I padded in hesitantly, followed by Scott and Stampy. Connor entered ahead of us, head high and ears perked.

" Connor. Quit being a show-off," Scott hissed under his breath."

Connor rolled his eyes." Just come on."

Upon entering the dark gloom, we spotted a large brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes sitting in a moss nest, a half eaten sparrow in front of him.

" Greetings, young ones," he meowed." You want to speak with me?"

Stampy nodded." Yes, we would like to."

" You see, we got lost," Connor began.

Scott mumbled," That's what happens when we follow you."

I snorted in amusement as Connor glared at Scott over his shoulder." We got lost and have nowhere to go. We heard the Clans sometimes take in cats and we were hoping we could find one and join."

" We really want to stay here," I added, ears flicking in anticipation.

Bramblestar seemed to hesitate." Thunderclan is in need of warriors... And we could never turn down kits." He gazed at me and Connor pointedly.

" Why did I have to be a kit? How come Scott managed to be apprentice age?" Connor grumbled, earning a snicker from Scott.

" Because I'm obviously more awesome," Scott whispered.

Connor scowled." If I was a bit bigger I would cuff you right now."

Bramblestar got to his paws." May I ask your names?" He meowed questioningly.

" My name is Stampy," she mewed in greeting, dipping her head respectively.

Scott did the same." Scott is my name."

" I'm Connor."

I shuffled my paws shyly." And I'm Eli."

Bramblestar's amber eyes shone with curiosity." You are all rogues?"

Connor replied," Er, last time I checked."

" Nah. Connor here was a kittypet before becoming a loner," Scott protested, a teasing glint in his blue eyes.

" You're really beginning to annoy me, Scott."

" I know. What's new?"

Bramblestar interrupted their bickering, passing them in his way out of the den." Come now, and we will hold your ceremonies." He gazed at Scott and Stampy curiously." You two appear to be apprentice age."

Scott puffed his chest out." That's right!"

" I could become an apprentice," Stampy murmured to herself." I am about six moons."

Connor growled," Lucky," and I glanced at Scott and Stampy enviously.

We followed Bramblestar out of his den, watching as he leaped onto the ledge." All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" He yowled, voice echoing against the stone walls of the camp.

Cats eating prey turned their attention to the leader while others came from dens, some sleepy and with their fur ruffled. As soon as most of the Clan had gathered, Bramblestar lifted his head." These four cats were found on our territory and requested to join Thunderclan." He fell silent for a moment, allowing a few quick mutters to ripple through the warriors before he continued." After much thought, I have decided to let them stay."

Some cats called their approval but a few shot to their paws, expressions disbelieving and alight with high disapproval.

" Silence!" Bramblestar yowled." It is now time for their ceremonies. Eli and Connor, is it your wish to join Thunderclan?"

" It is," I replied seriously, tone full of certainty.

Connor echoed my response with a strong determined," Yes, it is, Bramblestar."

" Then by the powers of Starclan, I grant you each your kit names. Connor, until you become an apprentice you will be know as Hawkkit. Eli, until you also become an apprentice, you shall be known as Brindlekit," the leader announced, speaking the words that were moons old.

" Hawkkit! Brindlekit! Hawkkit! Brindlekit!" The Thunderclan warriors cheered our new names, heads tilted to the clouds.

Bramblestar lifted a paw for silence." Stampy and Scott are of apprentice age. Therefore, they shall take on their -paw names and receive a mentor. Stampy, is it your wish to join Thunderclan as an apprentice?"

" Yes."

Bramblestar's eyes scanned the cats below swiftly." Then until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Maplepaw. Your mentor will be Cloudtail. Cloudtail, you had excellent training from Firestar, and I expect you to pass on your skills in fighting and courageous spirit to young Maplepaw."

A fluffy white tom appeared from the cats and dipped his head." Of course, Bramblestar," he meowed, touching noses with Maplepaw and leading her to sit beside him.

" Scott, is it your wish to also join Thunderclan and become an apprentice?"

Scott answered," Yes."

" Until you gain your warrior name, you shall be known as Aspenpaw. Your mentor will be Lilyheart. Lilyheart, though you are a new warrior, you have shown yourself to have a kind and brave nature. You received training from Poppyfrost, and you will be the mentor of Aspenpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to your apprentice."

The warrior padded forward, touching her nose to Aspenpaw's." You'll be great, I know it," she whispered, smiling in happy surprise.

" I'll do my best," he promised and followed her to sit beside Cloudtail and Maplepaw.

" Maplepaw! Aspenpaw! Maplepaw! Aspenpaw!" The warriors called the newly made apprentices' names. Hawkkit and I raised our voices and yowled their names.

I bounded to them, where they were getting warm welcomes from the Clan." Congratulations, you two!" I purred.

" Yeah. I guess it is pretty cool having apprentices as friends," Connor admitted bluntly." But watch out! I'll be an apprentice before you know it."

" So how's it feel to be apprentices?" I meowed curiously.

Stampy shook her tortoiseshell fur." It's actually great! It feels awesome to be an apprentice."

" It sure does," Scott agreed.

A cream she-cat approached us, smiling kindly." Hawkkit, Brindlekit. I'm sure you two are old enough to eat prey." She angled her ears at a den covered in sleek holly leaves." That's the nursery. There currently aren't any queens but the nests are still warm enough."

I nodded thankfully, a yawn escaping my jaws." Is it just me, or is anyone else tired?"

" No," Connor was cut off by a yawn." No way."

Stampy glanced up at the sky." It is sundown," she pointed out." Sc- I mean, Aspenpaw. We should go get our nests set up and try to sleep. We have training tomorrow."

Scott groaned." That's right. We have to wake up early. Joy."

I turned towards the nursery, padding away." See you in the morning," I called over my shoulder before disappearing into the milky warm ness of the den, Hawkkit following close behind.

 **Hooray! They have their names now! Well, some of them do. So who is your favorite character so far?**


	12. Chapter 12

_( Katara's Pov )_

I raised my head as Rowanstar yowled the words and nudged Emily forward as he called her name." Emily, come forward."

She stumbled forward, a nervous light in her eyes.

" Is it your wish to join Shadowclan?" Rowanstar asked.

" I-it is," she stammered, clearing her throat and meowing again," It is!"

Rowanstar's green gaze turned to Dragon." And is it your wish to join Shadowclan also?"

Dragon dipped his head." Yes."

" Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your new Clan names. Emily, until you become an apprentice you will be known as Echokit. Dragon, until reaching apprentice age, you shall be called Blizzardkit," Rowanstar meowed in a loud, strong voice.

I cheered their new names along with the Clan, my voice sounding out above the others." Echokit! Blizzardkit!"

Echokit gave her chest fur an embarrassed lick while Blizzardkit held his head high with pride. As the chants died down, Rowanstar flicked his tail." As this cat is apprentice age, she shall take on her -paw name and be given a mentor. Katara, is it your wish to join Shadowclan and learn our ways?" His eyes glimmered with expectancy.

" Yes, Rowanstar," I called out, my voice not wavering or holding a hint of hesitant uncertainty.

Rowanstar looked up through the pine trees to the first star that had appeared in the sky." From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Amberpaw. Your mentor will be Crowfrost."

Gasps arose from the gathered cats. I narrowed my eyes.

 _What..._

My ears perked up as I heard a hushed voice whisper," The deputy."

I widened my eyes in surprise as a black and white tom stepped forward, lightly touching my nose with his own." You're the deputy?"

He blinked warmly." Yes, I am," he answered.

I returned my attention to the High Branch as the meeting continued." Crowfrost, you are ready for another apprentice and have shown great skills in battle and loyalty to your Clan. I hope you will pass on all you know to Amberpaw."

" Amberpaw! Amberpaw!"

I noticed Blizzardkit standing on his paws, yowling my name while Echokit bounced around in barely contained excitement. I jumped as I felt a tail laid across my shoulders.

" Sorry," Crowfrost purred in amusement." If you're hungry, grab something to eat. Then you should set up a nest in the apprentices' den."

I nodded, glancing around the clearing for the fresh-kill pile. When I had found it, I padded to it, shifting through the prey. My nose wrinkled as I found a frog.

 _I'll try that... Another time._

I instead chose a plump mouse, taking it to the side of the clearing. My eyes looked up from my prey as Blizzardkit and Echokit came to sit by my side, one on either side of me. I smiled and pushed the mouse to them.

" Want to share?" I offered." We can all try mouse together!"

Blizzardkit nodded." Sure." He stared at the piece of prey skeptically." Here goes nothing."

He leaned down and took a small bite, chewing thoughtfully. Blizzardkit swallowed it and meowed," It's delicious!"

Echokit's eyes betrayed how uncertain she was." I want to try." She took a chunk from the mouse, her chewing becoming more vigorous." Wow! He's right!"

I rolled my eyes." You two eat it then. I'll grab myself another one." I heaved myself to my paws and went to the prey pile, choosing another mouse and settling down to eat. Taking a bite, I realized that the mouse actually didn't taste bad. Its flavor sang on my tongue, and it had a taste similar to the sweet scent of pine wood.

I finished the meal in a few famished bites, sighing and getting to my paws." Well, it's late and time for me to sleep." I gave each an affectionate lick on the ears." Good night."

They stumbled to their paws, mumbling something inaudible and going to a den that smelled of milk and warmth. I padded inside the apprentices' den, a ball of moss already in the corner of the den. A light brown head popped up from one of the nests.

" Hi!" She greeted me cheerfully, shaking the moss scraps from her pelt." You're Amberpaw, right?"

I shuffled my paws." Er, yeah."

" Want some help with your nest?"

I blinked in surprise." Sure, if you don't mind." My eyes flicked around the space. "Where should my nest go?"

" Anywhere except near me," a familiar voice grumbled, a dark lump of fur shifting.

The she-cat growled." Don't mind him. Spikepaw's just a grumpy furball. My name is Grasspaw, by the way."

I dipped my head before we set to work on my nest. Moments later, I had a soft moss nest arranged. I flopped down with a relieved sigh." Ah, this is great. Who knew moss was so cushiony?"

Grasspaw laughed, lying down in her own nest with her paws tucked under her chest. " Well, good night, Amberpaw."

I placed my head on my paws, eyes drooping shut." Good night, Grasspaw," I yawned before letting sleep take over my conscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, hello. Let's see what random thing Parker says or highly hilarious comment Spring makes shall we?**

 _( Parker's Pov )_

Onestar's bright amber gaze bored into us, making me shuffle my paws uncomfortably.

" Anyone else feel like he's staring at us?" Spring muttered under his breath.

Leah shrugged." Kind of. Anyway, pay attention."

" Is it your wish to join Windclan?" Onestar's tone was serious and questioning.

We meowed in unison," Yes, Onestar."

I glanced at the others." That was weird."

" You're weird. Now be quiet," Spring hissed quietly.

Raven nudged him with his paw." Lighten up. We're joining Windclan. Stop acting like a k- Well, we technically are kits, so..."

Onestar continued the ceremony, not noticing the swift exchange of words we had shared." By the powers of Starclan, I grant you all new names. Leah, you shall be known as Honeykit until you become an apprentice. Spring, until you earn your apprentice name, you will be known as Gorsekit. Parker, your name shall be Dustkit until taking on your -paw name." Onestar paused for a breath before finishing." And Raven, until being given your apprentice name, you will be known as Dewkit."

The Windclan warriors' voices were raised in cheers of approval, chanting our names. " Honeykit, Gorsekit, Dustkit, Dewkit!"

Onestar dismissed the meeting, returning to his den. Dewkit scowled.

" How come my name was said last?"

Honeykit laughed." Really? That's what you're worried about?"

" Kind of!"

His voice was muffled for a moment as a ball of moss smacked him in the face." Hey!" He growled indignantly, picking up the mossball.

Gorsekit smirked, faking an innocent look." What?"

" Come on, Gorsekit. We know it was you." I poked him with a claw.

" Hey! What did I tell you about claws?!" He meowed in exasperation.

" Maybe I did it on purpose."

Gorsekit gave a mock growl before bowling me over, pinning me down with both paws pressed against my chest.

I grunted in surprise." Mind getting off? You weigh a ton."

He pummeled my belly with soft paws." No way! And who is the one who weighs a ton here?"

He yowled as a golden blur knocked him over. Honeykit purred." Guess I win."

I got to my paws, grinning at Gorsekit." Beat by a she-cat. This will be great to tell everyone back home."

Dewkit grasped Honeykit's scruff in his jaws and dragged her off of Gorsekit so he could get to his paws.

" Thanks, Dewkit. And I _let_ her beat me, Dustkit," Gorsekit muttered, shaking grass off his fur.

" Yeah. Okay," I laughed.

Dewkit shook his head." Such kits."

" We are kits, Dewkit," Honeykit pointed out.

Gorsekit bared his teeth playfully." Yeah, so be quiet."

I tried holding back a yawn." I'm kind of getting tired."

Gorsekit's eyes shone with amusement." Being a kit is getting to you, huh?"

I flicked my tail as his jaws opened in a wide yawn also." Point proven."

Dewkit swept his green gaze around the clearing." Anyone know where the nursery is?"

Honeykit replied," Nope. We haven't explored." She grinned." But who says we can't now?"

Gorsekit thought for a moment." Yeah. You in, Dustkit?"

" Why not."

We scrambled to our paws, turning to run in the direction of a den but instead we ran into a wall of dark gray fur.

" Ow, hey!" Gorsekit spat, glaring up at the cat." Watch it!"

The tom's icy gaze seemed like blue fire." I could say the same. You should get to the nursery." He flicked his tail." Wouldn't want a hawk carrying away such promising future warriors," he commented before stalking away.

" Geez, talk about a bad attitude," Honeykit meowed in surprise." Thinking what I'm thinking?"

" Crowfeather," I responded, voice nearly a growl.

 _Forgot he was here._

A light brown tabby she-cat padded to us, eyes gentle and kind." Trying to find the nursery?"

" Yes," Dewkit meowed, glancing around." Do you know where it is?"

" Of course she does, mouse brain. She lives here," Gorsekit scoffed, rolling his eyes as if to say, _And this is what I deal with._

The tabby purred." My name is Sedgewisker. I'll bring you there." She picked up Honeykit by the scruff, who's eyes were half closed." This one is asleep on her paws."

We followed Sedgewhisker to a thorn den, a warm feeling surrounding the area. Once we were inside, Sedgewhisker placed Honeykit in a nest, curling around her. We stumbled after her sleepily. As soon as I was in the warm comfort of the moss nest my eyes closed, sleep taking over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, now you guys can fangirl over this again! XD**

 _( Shadow's Pov )_

The moment we entered the confinement of the camp, heads turned and mews of warm greeting were called. I noticed a black and white she-cat hiss at us as we passed, and I turned my head to send a hot glare in her direction. Her icy eyes narrowed in distrust.

" Cats of Riverclan!" Mistystar yowled, leaping atop the mound." These cats have requested to join the Clan. After the recent," she paused," _epidemic_ , six new warriors is great news!"

" More of like just six more mouths to feed that can't even feed themselves," the black and white she-cat mumbled under her breath.

A tom cuffed her ears roughly." Be quiet, Havenpaw, or you'll be on elder duty for a moon," he growled.

 _I have a feeling I won't get along with Havenpaw._

I directed my eyes back to the Riverclan leader as she began the ceremony."We shall begin with the apprentice age cat first. Echo, step forward." She waited as the gray tom padded forward with his head high."Is it your wish to join the Clan, to learn our ways and the code, and become an apprentice?"

" It is, Mistystar," Echo replied with a strong, steady meow.

" Then I, Mistystar, leader of Riverclan give you your apprentice name. Echo, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Minnowtail." Her gaze switched to a dark gray she-cat padding forward." Minnowtail, you are ready for an apprentice. You are brave and intelligient and I hope you will pass these qualities down to Icepaw."

Minnowtail leaned down slightly and touched noses with his new apprentice, a purr rumbling in her throat, before they went to sit in the front of the gathered Clan cats.

" Now for our young kits," Mistystar continued. I hissed under my breath.

 _Kits...right. You have no idea who we were before, Mistystar._

" Spirit, is it your wish to join Riverclan as a kit?"

The she-cat's tail trembled in excitement and she squeaked out," Yes!"

Spirit ducked her head as several cats gave mrrows of amusement.

" Until you become an apprentice, you shall be called Leafkit. Olivia, is it your wish to join?" Mistystar mewed.

" Yes," Olivia replied, echoing Spirit's response.

" You shall be known as Shadekit."

I snorted. Shadekit. That sure would match the cat's sometimes arrogant attitude. My head jerked up as my name was called.

Mistystar nodded." Shadow, do you wish to join Riverclan like your friends?"

I had a kit-like urge to jump to my paws and bounce around, but I fought it, instead meowing calmly," Of course."

" You will be known as Nightkit," Mistystar announced." Collin, do you also wish to join our ranks?"

Collin took a step forward proudly." Yes. It is."

Mistystar blinked and her eyes glimmered with laughter." Then you shall be known as Rowankit. Last, but not least, Jake, do you wish to join the Clan?"

I rolled my eyes. Last, yes. Not least? I could argue against that. My left ear flicked as he gave a nervous," Yes."

As soon as Mistystar heard the soft reply, she continued," Until you earn your -paw name, you will be called Stonekit. Riverclan welcomes you all, and we hope we can offer everything you hope it to be." Her smile was as warm as the rays of the rising sun as the cats began yowling our names.

" Icepaw! Leafkit! Shadekit! Nightkit! Rowankit! Stonekit!"

Like a blossom, warmth spread from my chest, expanding all the way to the tip of my tail and ears as the chants rang through the marshlands. Once the calls had died away, Riverclan cats padded forward and murmured congratulations and words of good luck.

The fur along my shoulders bristled when I noticed Havenpaw coming forward, eyes just as cold as before." Good luck, _kit._ You're going to need it," she spat, a sneer curling her muzzle before she stalked away.

" What's got her tail in a twist?" Rowankit remarked, making me jump. I hadn't noticed the tom come creeping up on me!

I growled in irritation." You scared me out of my fur, you little mouse-brain."

His tail twitched." Well, sorry, grumpy whiskers."

" Grumpy whiskers? How does that make sense?!"

Rowankit shrugged." I don't know. Just came to me."

I opened my mouth to comment how idiotic that was until Leafkit came bounding forward. She tackled me, causing me to fall back with a startled _oof._

" Seriously? What, are you all going to scare me until I die or something?" I meowed teasingly, shoving Leafkit off and shaking my fur out.

Leafkit's startlingly bright amber orbs shone." We're actually part of the Clan now!" She squealed, jumping around me.

" Yes. It is rather amazing, isn't it?" Icepaw meowed, joining our group.

" Welcome to the party. Bring along any other friends?" I grumbled.

Leafkit nudged my shoulder." Aw, come on. Don't be grumpy cat!"

I grinned at the thought of that. It faltered a little as Stonekit tentatively took a place beside Rowankit. He was soon joined by Shadekit, who mewed a greeting as she settled down.

" Now it's a party," Leafkit giggled, sitting beside me. Her eyes seemed to stare into my very soul.

 _Okay, that is kind of creepy. I'll have to get used to that._

The thought sent a shiver along my spine. I perked my ears up as Shadekit prodded me with a paw roughly.

" What?"

Shadekit huffed." I _asked_ what you thought of us being here. Of course, you weren't listening," she added in a grumble.

" Hey, watch it," I warned lightly." But it is rather cool. I can't wait to become an apprentice!"

Icepaw turned away, looking over his shoulder apologetically." I am sorry, but it is rather late." He gestured to the rapidly descending sun in the sky." And I must get some sleep. I recommend you do the same."

" I-" Stonekit paused in a gaping yawn." I'm not tired!"

Rowankit nodded." Me either!" He retorted indignantly.

I smirked." Anyone can see you're half asleep, Rowankit. I will, for once, admit I am also rather tired."

Icepaw purred." See? So go to sleep," he suggested before vanishing into a den a little way off.

I got to my paws and gave my shoulder a brisk lick." Well, might as well."

Leafkit pointed to a den made of reeds and some other vegetation." That seems like it could be the nursery."

I led the way to the den, nearly barging right into a gray and white she-cat. I grinned sheepishly.

" Sorry."

The cat shook her head." No, no. Don't be. I suppose you thought this was the nursery?"

Stonekit shuffled his paws." Er, yes."

" Good. Because this is the place," the she-cat mewed." My name is Petalfur."

" Hello," Leafkit greeted in drowsy cheerfulness.

Petalfur ushered us into the den, showing us to a nest in between hers and a snoring white she-cat's, who Petalfur informed us was Icewing. I snuggled into the safety of the nest, its warm softness seeming to caress my fur. I heard the sighs of the other kits as they, too, burrowed into the nest.

My eyes drifted shut, the gentle murmurings of the camp lulling me to sleep.

 **There we go! The epidemic, for those who are confused, Mistystar mentioned was The Great Battle. To save some * glances at my coc friends* from too many spoilers, this will be set after The Last Hope. Now for Allegiances!**

Allegiances

 **Thunderclan**

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cats: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur- golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice:Maplepaw

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentice:Amberpaw

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice:Dewpaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice:Snowpaw

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- brown and cream tom

Lilyheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentice:Aspenpaw

Apprentices

Amberpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Dewpaw- gray and white tom

Snowpaw- white, fluffy tom

Maplepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes ( formerly known as Stampy)

Aspenpaw- very pale brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes ( formerly known as Scott)

Queens

Daisy- cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Kits

Hawkkit- broad-shouldered brown tom with black stripes and bright yellow eyes (formerly known as Connor)

Brindlekit- tawny she-cat with light green eyes ( formerly known as Eli)

Elders

Purdy- plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Rowanstar- ginger tom

Deputy: Crowfrost- black and white tom

Apprentice:Amberpaw

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice:Grasspaw

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw- black and gray tom

Apprentice:Spikepaw

Pinenose- black she-cat

Stoatfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Pouncetail- brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Grasspaw- pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw- dark brown tom

Amberpaw- ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes ( formerly known as Katara)

Queens

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Dawnpelt- cream-furred she-cat

Kits

Blizzardkit- pure white tom with amber eyes ( formerly known as Dragon)

Echokit- jet black she-cat with white underbelly and yellow eyes ( formerly known as Emily)

Elders

Snaketail- dark brown tabby tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater- white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Windclan**

Leader: Onestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring- brown and white tom

Apprentice:Slightpaw

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Apprentice:Featherpaw

Nightcloud- black she-cat

Apprentice:Hootpaw

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice:Oatpaw

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes

Furzepelt- gray and white she-cat

Crouchfoot- ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Slightpaw- black tom with flash of white on his chest

Featherpaw- gray tabby she-cat

Hootpaw- dark gray tom

Oatpaw- pale brown tabby tom

Queens

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Kits

Gorsekit- pale gray tom with brown paws and green eyes ( formerly known as Spring)

Dustkit- ginger tom with brown tabby stripes and blue eyes ( formerly known as Parker)

Honeykit- dark golden she-cat with blue eyes ( formerly known as Leah)

Dewkit- blue-gray tom with green eyes ( formerly known as Raven)

Elders

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker- black tom

Apprentice:Lizardpaw

Medicine Cats: Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice:Icepaw

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice:Havenpaw

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Duskfur- brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice:Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt- silver she-cat

Lakeheart- gray tabby she-cat

Heronwing- dark gray and black tom

Apprentices

Lizardpaw- light brown tom

Havenpaw- black and white she-cat

Perchpaw- gray and white she-cat

Icepaw- gray tabby tom with green eyes ( formerly known as Echo)

Queens

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Kits

Leafkit- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes ( formerly known as Spirit)

Shadekit- dark gray she-cat with darker gray paws,tail,and ears and leaf green eyes ( formerly known as Olivia)

Rowankit- dark ginger tom with black paws and blue eyes ( formerly known as Collin)

Nightkit- smoky black she-cat with amber eyes ( formerly known as Shadow)

Stonekit- white tom with dark gray paws and tail and green eyes ( formerly known as Jake)

Elders

Pouncefoot- ginger and white tom

Pebblefoot- mottled gray tom

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

 **Cats Outside Clans**

Smoky- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Coriander- tortoiseshell and white she-cat who lives with Smoky


	15. Chapter 15

_( Brindlekit's Pov)_

I grumbled and shifted as I felt a paw steadily prodding my shoulder, becoming more insistent and sharp each time. I blinked open my eyes and brought my head up, glaring at Hawkkit.

" I'm up!" I snapped hotly, twisting my head around to lick flat a tuft of fur sticking up along my spine. I turned back to the tom-kit curiously." Why were you waking me up anyway? It isn't sunrise yet."

Hawkkit's eyes gleamed in the milky dawn light filtering through the brambles." I know. The dawn patrol is being called together now." He flicked his tail." Follow me."

" Why do-" I began, but he had already left, silently whisking out of the nursery. I scrambled to my paws, shaking scraps of moss from my tawny pelt. I followed him outside, finding him hidden in a small bush near the den." What're you doing?"

" Shhh," he hissed." Come here."

I crouched down, wriggling into the leafy bush." Okay, I'm in. Now what?"

Hawkkit glanced at me." We are sneaking out of camp," he announced in a whisper.

" What?! Are you crazy? We just got here and you already want to sneak out?"

" No. I said it for my own amusement. Of course, mouse-brain! After the dawn patrol leaves, we will leave,too," he mewed softly, his warm breath stirring my ear fur and making my ear twitch.

I stood up as much as the twining branches would allow me." I want no part in this," I decided, tone firm and stern.

He shrugged." Suit yourself. I'll go alone."

 _Grrr. I can't let him go all by himself._

I settled back down with an agitated huff." No, I'll come," I mumbled under my breath.

" That's what I thought," Hawkkit smirked.

I rolled my eyes, ears pricked forward to listen to Squirrelflight as she assigned the patrol.

" I want Brackenfur, Lilyheart, Aspenpaw, and Rosepetal on the dawn patrol," the ginger deputy ordered, the cats who's names were called nodding in responses and padding out of camp.

Hawkkit rose from the dew covered ground." Let's go."

" How will we get out? There's a guard," I muttered sourly, still a little angry about Hawkkit's plan.

" The dirt-place, duh. Where else?"

We crept forward silently, freezing as a twig I had stepped on sent a loud _snap!_ through the clearing. Hawkkit narrowed his eyes, a warning in the yellow depths. I nodded in understanding before we moved on.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as we approached the dirt-place." It smells horrid," I breathed, not daring to open my jaws too wide.

We slipped inside, swiftly detecting the place where countless kits before us had escaped Thunderclan camp. Hawkkit gazed around in awe at the towering trees waving soft green leaves at us.

I sniffed a clump of plants, sneezing as pollen got in my nostrils. Hawkkit laughed softly and bounded away, disappearing into a patch of ferns.

" Hey! Wait up!"

I scampered after him as fast as my kit legs would allow, which I soon discovered was not all that fast. I found him waiting for me on the other side, tailtip twitching from side to side impatiently.

He swung his head in a direction leading away into the dark woods." Let's go check this out!" He parted his mouth slightly and inhaled deeply." Something smells weird."

" And I suppose we go investigating strange scents?" I responded in exasperated disbelief.

Hawkkit nodded." That's what exploring is all about."

I growled irritably. First he wakes me up, then he wants to go on a mouse-brained adventure, and now the kit was wanting to follow some random smell. What next? Is he going to show me a dancing mouse? Because I would _love_ to see that.

" You lead the way then," I meowed nonchalantly.

He grinned, high stepping away with his head and tail high. I shook my head. Someone needs to put some sense into this tom. I strode after him, making use of this time by taking in all the sights.

It was beautiful, really. The lush greenery seemed to emit a soft glow as the rising sun's rays touched the leaves. Flowers were in full-bloom all around, sending a sweet smell into the air, and the sky was turning from a dusky purple to an admirable light blue. Clouds that looked soft as cotton rolled by lazily, having no purpose at all yet seeming to at the same time.

I stopped admiring the territory as I collided with Hawkkit, who was frozen with his mouth gaping open.

" What? Why are you standing there looking like a fish?" I hissed, moving around him to see what had caught his attention.

My blood ran cold and my limbs turned to stone as I spotted dark red fur shining in the light, black paws and ears and a bushy tail. All coming down to a narrow muzzle full of razor sharp teeth that were drawn back in a snarl. I winced at the sharp smell of its breath.

" Oh. That's what," I breathed, backing away fearfully.

Hawkkit finally closed his jaws, turning to me with desperation in his eyes." Tell me that isn't a fox."

The fox stepped forward, its amber eyes cold. It growled low in its throat as it took another pawstep. We moved back, my fur standing on end as I realized a thicket of brambles was behind us, blocking our way to freedom from this deadly trap of snapping fangs.

" It is a fox," I whimpered softly, ears flat." See what going on adventures does?"

Before Hawkkit could reply, the red-furred creature gave one last snarl, bunching up its hind legs and leaping towards us.

 **I am so evil with these cliffhangers, aren't I? * laughs evilly* Bad Hawkkit! See what you have done? XD Here is a shoutout to all the pplz of Warrior Cats on Coc! HAI! YES, HELLO EVERYONE! Okay, now for those of you who don't know, there is a poll with a question involving this story on my profile page. BYE NOW! ( Mwahahaha the era of the cliffhangers continues!)**


	16. Chapter 16

_( Amberpaw's Pov)_

" Amberpaw, wake up," a voice still thick with sleep muttered in my ear.

I was instantly on my paws, whipping my head around in alarm.

 _What? Where am I?_

The black and white tom in front of me flicked his tail." Amberpaw, calm down. You're in Shadowclan, remember?"

All of the past day's events came rushing back into my mind like a giant wave, and I licked my spiked fur flat in embarrassment." Uh, sorry. I guess I just..." My words trailed off as I thought of how to put my thoughts into words.

Crowfrost nodded in understanding." That's okay. But we are on the dawn patrol," he meowed, pointing his nose out of the den entrance.

I held back a groan as I saw the dim light filtering into the den. I would so have to get used to this.

" While we are out," Crowfrost continued, snapping me out of my thoughts," I can show you the territory, too."

I exclaimed," Yes!" Before remembering the other sleeping apprentices and mewed more softly," Yes."

My mentor purred quietly before slipping out of the den, calling back," Come on. The patrol is waiting on us."

 _Dang it! They're waiting on us?_

I shot out of the den ahead of the deputy, more than likely just a golden blur, before skidding to a halt beside a tortoiseshell and white she-cat. She glanced down at me.

" So this is your new apprentice, Crowfrost?" She asked, leaning down and looking into my eyes." Looks promising," she commented, drawing back up.

Crowfrost padded forward and joined us, leading the way out of camp." Promising indeed."

My chest puffed up with pride at the comments. The she-cat turned to look at me over her shoulder." I'm Stoatfur." She smiled." Welcome to the Clan, Amberpaw."

I dipped my head respectfully." Thank you, Stoatfur. I will do my best here."

It wasn't just a silly apprentice's vow. It was a promise. I was promising to do the best I could, so I could be one of Shadowclan's trusted members and for Blizzardkit and Echokit.

For the second time that morning, Crowfrost's mew snapped me back to reality." Pay attention, Amberpaw. We are now in our own territory, and you need to know every blade of grass, every rock, every border, and every tree as if it were the pad on your paw."

I flicked an ear. Wise words to an apprentice. I think I will enjoy having him as my mentor. As we continued our trek throughout the land, Crowfrost pointed out various landmarks, informing me of their importance, such as whether it was the best or worse hunting spot, and their histories Shadowclan had experienced.

A barely noticeable growl rumbled deep in my throat as we came to a thin stretch of clearing. This has to be the spot Thunderclan and Shadowclan had fought over so many times. There were still signs of the battles. Disturbed grass trampled by the bodies of warriors, a tuft of fur here and there, and I think I even spotted a patch of old, dried blood.

" This is the clearing we have fought Thunderclan over countless times," Crowfrost explained grimly, voicing my suspicions." So many lives lost, over a useless piece of land." His tone was thick with anger and the words were spat out like venom.

Stoatfur's eyes shone with sadness." Yes. It was not Russetfur's time. She could have became an elder and lived many more moons," she murmured regretfully.

My heart twisted as I heard the sorrow dripping from their voices. It made my chest and throat tighten in pain-filled sympathy for them. I raised my head and glowered across the clearing at the oak trees on the other side.

" I never met Russetfur, but I will not forgive that fox-hearted Clan for this," I hissed, claws unsheathing and digging into the muddy earth. A twinge of realization wormed its way into my mind as I thought of the friends I knew I had joined Thunderclan, but I waved it away. I was in Shadowclan now.

Crowfrost turned away." Like any other Shadowclan cat," he commented in prideful praise." That is the Thunderclan border, and it runs all the way down to the lake. Now you have seen most of our territory, why don't we go see the lake?"

As we bounded away from the strip of land, I glared back over my shoulders in hate. I felt a flicker of uncertain wariness as eyes gleamed from the shadows of the Thunderclan trees. At least, I thought I saw a pair of blue eyes. But when I tried staring a little harder to confirm it, they had vanished. I shook my head, rushing forward to catch up with the other two warriors.

 _Must be my imagination. Or my mind is messing with me. I'll go with imagination._

My ears perked up in interest as a bright glimmer appeared through the pine trees." Is that the lake?" I meowed in excitement.

" So it is," Stoatfur answered as we exited the trees and came upon the large body of water.

My eyes widened and I gasped. The early morning sunlight shone down on the water, making it seem to twinkle as if a million jewels had been dumped into its murky depths. Waves lapped at the shore, which was riddled with stones and pebbles, before the liquid retreated again.

Crowfrost laughed at my reaction." I thought the same thing when I was your age." He swept his tail around." Isn't it just..."

" Amazing?" I finished his sentence in a whisper.

" Yes, amazing," Crowfrost mewed, taking another step forward so we were shoulder to shoulder." Sadly we can't stay here all day and state at the lake. We must get going."

Stoatfur whispered something to him and he nodded." We also still have to mark the Thunderclan border."

I forced myself to tear my gaze away from the lake, following Crowfrost and Stoatfur back into the shadows of our territory. The Thunderclan border wasn't far from here, for we came across it in moments. The warriors went along marking the border, sniffing around to make sure there had been no trespassers.

" Amberpaw, come here," Crowfrost ordered, standing almost with his paws on the scent line.

I padded forward as Crowfrost meowed," What can you smell here?"

I breathed in, drinking in all the scents around us. My lip curled in disgust. " Something vile, that's what," I spat in reply.

The scent was musky and seemed to cover the area.

" That would be Thunderclan," Crowfrost mewed, sniffing the ground." Their scent is over the border, but it is faint. The wind must have blown it over." He raised his head. " Stoatfur, we're done here," he called.

Stoatfur trotted to us, and we started to leave the side of the Thunderclan border and return to camp when a thin yowl sliced through the still air. I paused, one paw poised in the air.

" Did you hear that?"

Crowfrost gazed back in confusion." No. What did you hear?"

I pricked my ears forward, straining to pick up a sound again. My tail quivered as another yowl sounded.

" There!"

I glanced at my mentor and the warrior helplessly. The cry had sounded so panic-striken. Crowfrost shrugged.

" It's probably just some frog-brained apprentice." He dismissed it with a flick of his tail before he and Stoatfur continued back.

Worry settled like a stone in my belly. I tentatively followed, looking back at Thunderclan territory every now and then.

 **No, Amberpaw, no! Go and look! Mwahahah, I am so evil. CLIFFHANGERS!**


	17. Chapter 17

_( Dustkit's Pov)_

I woke up, eyes opening to weak sunlight slanting through the gaps of the nursery walls. I moaned and rolled over, squeezing my eyes shut again. They shot back open as a pair of paws pressed down heavily on my belly, sending the air rushing from me.

" Hey!" I gasped, glaring at Dewkit." Get off me!"

He rolled his eyes." Just messing around," he grumbled, padding away to sit in a corner of the den.

Honeykit came and sat beside me as I drew myself into a sitting position and began licking my fur down.

She leaned over and whispered," I almost wish he could become an apprentice."

" Yeah, well, that isn't how it happened."

Honeykit glanced at the sleeping form of Gorsekit, a pale gray lump of fur in the middle of a moss nest. His chest moved up and down as he snored softly.

" He always was the last one to wake up," I commented, getting to my paws." I should wake him up."

After I had gotten him up, I realized it was a mistake. His green eyes, still bleary with sleep, seemed to snap like flames.

He cuffed me over the ears." And why did you wake me up so early?" He growled in annoyance.

I rubbed my ear with a paw." Because the rest of us are up? I don't know! But quit cuffing me. That is the...third time you have done that since we got here."

Gorsekit reached up and cuffed me again." Ow! I said stop!"

" Too bad," he retorted, grinning and nudging my shoulder." I'm just playing with you. You know that."

" Well you have a horrible way of showing it."

Dewkit glanced over, ears flicking." You two bicker worse than you did when we were h-"

His words were cut off as Honeykit slapped a paw over his mouth." Don't just go saying stuff like that!" She hissed, placing her paw back on the ground.

" Thanks for practically shoving dirt down my throat," Dewkit muttered, spitting out some of the dirt.

Honeykit grinned." You're welcome."

Gorsekit whispered," That should keep him quiet for a while."

I laughed under my breath, stopping at a hot stare from the kit." I think he heard you."

" Who cares?" Gorsekit meowed carelessly." Maybe he shouldn't be so annoying."

Dewkit glared at the den floor." Stuck with the one cat I hate," he grumbled, standing and leaving the den.

Honeykit glanced at us." You shouldn't get his tail in a twist. We are all here, so don't ruin it for him," she murmured before slipping out of the nursery after Dewkit.

I padded to the entrance.

" Where are you going?" Gorsekit asked, catching up in a single bound.

I looked up at him." Following them."

 _Ugh. I literally look up to him now._

He lifted his head." Yes, well let's catch up then."

He padded out of the den, taking long strides so I had to scamper after him as fast as I could.

" Show off," I mumbled under my breath.

We left the den just in time to see Honeykit's golden tail disappearing into a patch of bushes surrounding a tree stump. Gorsekit and I shared a look.

" The elders' den."

We approached it cautiously, peering in to see Dewkit and Honeykit sitting in front of two elders excitedly, eyes bright. Honeykit caught the movement of the bushes as our fur brushed against the leaves and turned her head.

" Hey, guys!" She greeted cheerfully." Come on! Whitetail was about to tell is about The Great Battle."

I took a step inside, going forward and sitting beside Dewkit. He glared at me but kept silent, his attention on the skinny white cat in front of us. Gorsekit sat beside Honeykit, obviously keeping his distance from Dewkit. He stared at me curiously, but I shook my head.

 _I'll explain later._

As if he had read my thoughts, Gorsekit gave a slight dip of his head and turned back to listen to Whitetail.

" You want to hear about the Great Battle?" She asked in a raspy voice.

Honeykit waved her tail." Yes!"

The elder purred." Alright. Gather around and listen well."

I leaned forward closer, ears perked up in interest.

" You see, the Dark Forest is a group of the spirits of cats who did evil things when they were living. But even there, they wanted revenge," Whitetail began, eyes swimming with the memories." They began training cats in the waking world while they slept."

" So in their dreams?" Dewkit questioned in surprise.

Whitetail nodded." Yes, young kit. They made a plan to use these cats against the Clans in a battle for vengeance. Some of the cats realized their loyalties and fought with the Clans. Others, like Redwillow of Shadowclan and Breezepelt, fought with the Dark Forest. But we fought back. And as you can see, we won. I will not go into details of that battle, as it was a bloody and terrible occasion, but many lives were lost that day." Whitetail paused as the information sank in." Some were our deputy, Ashfoot, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, Applefur of Shadowclan, and so many more."

Gorsekit blinked." Wow. All of that, for revenge?"

" You would be surprised how far a cat would go to get back at the ones they hate," the elder responded, shaking her head." Do not let evil rule your lives, young ones. It would change your future in ways you do not know."

Honeykit's expression was serious." Of course, Whitetail." She stood taller." I will never let the Dark Forest turn me bad!" She exclaimed determinedly.

I nodded in agreement." Yeah. That much hate wouldn't be good for a cat."

I noticed Dewkit had remained silent after his last comment, but thoughtfulness flickered in his gaze. Honeykit shoved him lightly.

" What about you, Dewkit?" She mewed.

He shrugged." Yeah, I won't."

His reply made my fur prickle uneasily. He wasn't actually considering it, was he? Gorsekit seemed to have the same thoughts, for he now was sending the tom harsh, distrusting glances.

" Thank you, Whitetail, for the story," I meowed quickly, getting to my paws." Would you like something to eat?"

I had already noted the sunlight beating down more brightly. The elder purred and waved us off with her tail.

" No,no. I am not all too hungry at the moment. But thank you," she responded.

We dipped our heads and backed out of the den. Honeykit shook out her fur.

" I like her. She's a good story teller," Honeykit meowed once we were out of earshot.

Dewkit shrugged again." Yeah. Maybe we could ask her for another story later."

After that, he padded away, thoughts seeming to trouble him. Gorsekit and I glanced at each other. Our eyes said the same thing.

 _We better watch out for Dewkit..._

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Okay, no comment here, but don't forget the poll if you haven't seen that yet! :3**


	18. Chapter 18

_( Nightkit's Pov)_

I awoke to the mutterings of the other kits, noticing them glancing at me warily every once in a while. As I sat up, Stonekit squeaked in surprised alarm.

" She's awake! Run!" He mewed, dashing to one side of the nursery.

He stared at the others like they were crazy as they didn't follow." Come on!"

Shadekit rolled her eyes." Really? It isn't like she is going to claw our pelts to shreds."

" Maybe not all of you," I grumbled in reply.

Leafkit piped up," And besides, she woke up by herself."

Rowankit snorted." No thanks to you guys chattering like sparrows."

" Getting a big mouth, are we now, Rowankit?" I mewed teasingly.

He scowled. Stonekit stepped back to the group cautiously. I lifted a paw and swiped at his muzzle, hitting his nose lightly. I laughed as he yelped and skittered away again.

" See?!" He protested insistingly, gazing at me with wide green eyes.

" Stonekit, seriously, _grow up_ ," Shadekit growled, getting to her paws." Who else is bored out of their mind?"

Rowankit got to his paws." I am." His eyes sparkled." Anyone else thinking about sneaking out?"

I cuffed his ears." Mouse-brain. That's something Connor would do."

" He probably has," Leafkit added, purring in amusement.

I also got up, stretching before heading towards the den entrance." Are you all coming?"

Shadekit bounded forward so we were shoulder to shoulder. She noticed and drifted away a little." I am. I don't know about Stonekit, though."

He hissed in frustration and also followed." Of course I am," he snapped hotly.

Rowankit sighed." And so day one begins."

We exited the den, weak sun rays shining down on our pelts. Rowankit's ginger pelt seemed to burst into flame, making it seem like his paws were burnt cinders among fire. I glanced back at my own fur. It gave off a shiny gleam at the sun's touch. I purred in approval.

" Are you going to admire yourself all day or what?"

I snapped my head up at Shadekit's words." Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

A flash of gray fur caught my eye, making me turn my head. I spotted Icepaw leaving his own den, padding to his mentor.

" Hi, Icepaw!" Leafkit yowled in greeting before I could.

Icepaw looked in our direction, smiling and waving his tail. Then he trailed Minnowtail out of camp, his silvery tailtip the last we saw of him. Rowankit nudged my shoulder.

" So what should we do?"

I paused and thought for a moment." Well,uh..."

Stonekit perked up his ears." Ask the elders for a story?"

Shadekit shook her head." No."

His tail drooped as his idea was rejected. Shadekit meowed," What about leaders?"

I stared at her in confusion." You mean that game where we pretend to be leaders and warriors of different Clans?"

Shadekit scoffed," No. I meant let's take over the leaders and and the Clans. Yes, that's what I meant!"

I growled," No need to be so rude about it."

Leafkit jumped between us before anything else could happen." Guys, please. Let's not fight."

" Fine, but she started it," I muttered. I lifted my head and meowed," I will be Nightstar of Riverclan!"

Stonekit protested," But I wanted to be Stonestar of Riverclan."

" Too bad."

Before Stonekit could call a different position, Shadekit had become Shadestar of Windclan, Rowankit had become Rowanstar of Thunderclan, and Leafkit had become Leafstar of Shadowclan. Stonekit sat down with an irritated huff.

" I'll just watch then," he muttered, kicking a pebble.

Shadekit shrugged." Suit yourself. Now, Windclan! Attack!" She yowled, bowling over ' Rowanstar.' He grunted in surprise and tried shoving her off, pawing at her with soft paws.

I leaped towards Leafkit, taking her by surprise and pinning her down." You'll never take my territory, Leafstar," I growled playfully, pummeling her belly.

She kicked up with her hindpaws, sending me flying and landing on the ground with a light _thud._ Leafkit came and stood over me worriedly.

" Are you-" she began, her words cut off by a yowl.

" Mothwing! Willowshine!"

We looked up curiously, Shadekit still having her paw on Rowankit's chest. Minnowtail burst into camp, dragging a crumpled bundle of fur in her jaws. Her eyes were alight with panic.

The two medicine cats rushed from their den at the call." What is it?" Mothwing demanded." What happened?"

Minnowtail gently laid the gray apprentice down." I-it's Icepaw."

 **CLIFFHANNNNNNGER!**


	19. Chapter 19

_( Brindlekit's Pov)_

I cowered down with my ears flattened, terror striking deep in my heart, and squeezed my eyes shut to prepare myself for the fangs that would dig into my skin.

" No!"

A yowl split the air and sounds of a struggle broke out in front of us. I dared to pry my eyes open to slits, widening them further when I saw the pale brown tabby wrestling with the fox, snarling viciously.

 _Aspenpaw!_

I stood taller shakily, watching as the apprentice was joined by the other members of the dawn patrol. They growled and hissed at the creature, snapping at its paws sharply. The fox grunted in frustration, staggering as Aspenpaw leaped on its back with thorn sharp claws unsheathed. He hissed and clawed the fox's shoulders.

Hawkkit also rose, awestruck at the scene in front of him.

" Go, Aspenpaw!" He cheered, rearing up on his hindpaws and swiping the air.

Aspenpaw looked our way and grinned. In his moment of distraction, the fox dropped and rolled over, knocking the air out of Aspenpaw, who struggled to get free vainly.

I hissed at Hawkkit." Don't get his attention!"

" Alright, alright," he grumbled in reply, dropping back down to all four paws.

Lilyheart bared her teeth, darting forward and dragging the fox off of her apprentice with the help of Brackenfur. The fox stumbled back to its paws, whirling around and snarling as its eyes shone with rage. It shot forward and bit down on Brackenfur's foreleg, who growled and sliced at its eyes with his free paw. The fox released its grip, shaking its head.

Aspenpaw got back to his paws, staggering before throwing himself back at the russet-furred animal. The fox caught the movement before Aspenpaw could reach it, and it turned with its jaws open.

The apprentice screeched in surprise and pain as the fox's teeth clamped down on his body. Aspenpaw hissed and twisted around, clawing at the fox's snout. The warriors surrounded the fox, pressing in on it. I could tell it was becoming panicked. Its amber orbs had taken on a crazy light.

It bared its fangs one last time, flinging Aspenpaw away and bounding off into the trees. Rosepetal spat in the direction it fled, fur still bushed up.

" Good riddance!" She meowed in annoyance, licking her scratched shoulder.

Brackenfur nodded." Yes, but now it may be in Shadowclan territory. After we report to Bramblestar we should tell them. We also might want to have another patrol come and make sure it has left Thunderclan territory."

Rosepetal padded toward us and leaned down to our eye level. Her gaze was stern. " And why are you two out of camp?"

Brackenfur came forward to stand at her side." I would like to know the same thing," he responded, tone calm but eyes holding a questioning fire.

" We,er, um," I stuttered nervously, swallowing.

Hawkkit shook his head." It was my fault. I decided to leave the camp. Brindlekit just came along," he admitted, ducking his head." I'm sorry."

" Don't do it again," Rosepetal scolded." I doubt this will go without punishment."

Hawkkit and I nodded." Yes, Rosepetal."

Brackenfur's tail flicked to one side." At least no cat was hurt too badly. Especially these two."

" And Aspenpaw fought well for a new apprentice. That has some promising skill," Rosepetal added approvingly.

" Speaking of Aspenpaw," Lilyheart called from the other side of the clearing, voice tight with pain.

I glanced over in confusion. Hawkkit did the same, peering over the top of my ear tips. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw Lilyheart crouched over a pale brown form. I dashed forward, skidding to a halt at the tom's side. Trembling, I laid one of my own tiny paws on the pale cat's shoulder.

I shook him gently, ears back. Hawkkit padded forward slowly in disbelief. I buried my nose in his fur, eyes shut.

" No. Aspenpaw..."

 **Dun dun DUUUUUN! Cliffhanger! Poor Aspenpaw. Hope he's okay. For those who dont know already, there is a poll about this story. So if you dont mind, maybe answer the question? :3**


	20. Chapter 20

( _Amberpaw's Pov)_

As soon as we had entered the camp, I heard a shrill shriek sound from beside us to my right.

" Attack!" It mewed before a blur of black fur launched itself from the shadows and onto my back, gripping my shoulders tightly.

I staggered as a second kit, this one white-furred, joined the first. Laughing, I collapsed dramatically and closed my eyes.

" You killed me," I meowed in mock defeat." You have killed the beast, Blizzardkit and Echokit!"

Echokit giggled, scrambling off of me and poking my face with a small paw." You hear that, Blizzardkit? We defeated her! We are heroes!"

I peeked open my eyes to see Blizzardkit nodding." We sure are!" He agreed.

A playful growl came from my jaws as I shot back up and pinned them down gently. Echokit squealed and wriggled fiercely, while Blizzardkit blinked up in surprise.

" Well played, Amberpaw," he commented with a small purr." Well played."

Echokit stopped struggling and grumbled," Yes. Now can you let us up?"

I smirked and lifted my paws." Teach you to mess with the big, bad apprentice!"

Echokit flicked her tail. She looked like she wanted to say something but a voice called," Echokit! Blizzardkit!"

Blizzardkit looked back at the white she-cat. He nudged Echokit." Come on, before Snowbird gets mad."

" Bye, Amberpaw!" They mewed, scampering to the nursery where they avoided Snowbird's tongue as she attempted to wash them.

" No, Snowbird, no!" I heard Echokit mewl indignantly across the clearing.

Crowfrost padded to my shoulder, gazing at the two kits. He chuckled." Those two sure are a pawful, hm?"

I dipped my head in consent." They can be. But they have everyone's best intentions at heart."

" That's good. They will make good warriors."

My chest swelled in pride for my friends. My ears perked up as my mentor continued.

" I'm sure you are tired after today's trek and must be hungry." He paused as my belly rumbled, making me smile sheepishly. He purred." My point exactly. Why don't you get something to eat, then get some rest? We start training tomorrow."

I nodded, turning away to the direction of the fresh-kill pile. I twisted my head around as Crowfrost spoke again.

" One last thing," he meowed," you might want to stay up a while longer. Rowanstar is announcing who goes to the Gathering tomorrow."

I tilted my head in confusion." Don't leaders usually announce that the day of the Gathering?" I asked before realizing what it was I was even saying.

His eyes narrowed." How would you know that?"

I shuffled my paws." I, er, was told stories of it!" I nodded as if to convince myself it was true." Yeah, I heard a lot about the Gatherings."

" Is that so?" Crowfrost blinked." In that case, we sometimes do. Leaders don't always have to choose the day the Gathering takes place. Rowanstar prefers telling us the day before so we are prepared."

" Makes sense."

Crowfrost waved his tail." Yes. Now go and eat. You earned it," he ordered before padding away to the warriors' den.

I shrugged, heading to the prey pile again. I noticed Grasspaw already there, shifting through it with her nose thoughtfully. She glanced up at my approach and brightened.

" Oh! Hi, Amberpaw!" She greeted cheerily as usual." What do you think I should eat tonight? This toad, or the lizard?"

I struggled not to heave at the thought but shook it away. This _is_ what Shadowclan eat, after all.

" I would choose the lizard," I mewed, settling beside her.

She took the lizard in her jaws." Liferd it is," she mumbled, voice muffled and words coming out funny from the reptile in her mouth.

I snickered and chose a thrush, going to one side of the clearing, Grasspaw following. Spikepaw walked by as we ate.

" Have fun today, Amberpaw?" He sneered, pausing in his steps." Because it will get more harder."

Grasspaw growled at her brother." Go away, frog-brain!"

He snorted." Just warning her," he muttered before disappearing into our den.

" Don't let him get to you," Grasspaw whispered softly." He's just a hothead."

I took another bite of my prey." Trust me. I'm not."

We went silent as Rowanstar came out of his den, clawing his way up to the Highbranch.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join for a Clan meeting under the Highbranch!" He yowled, his call summoning the warriors from their dens.

" Tomorrow is the Gathering and now it is time for me to choose the cats attending," the ginger tom announced, scanning the many faces below." I want Stoatfur, Tawnypelt, Scorchfur, Ferretclaw, Pouncetail, Grasspaw, and Amberpaw on the patrol." He flicked his tail to dismiss the meeting and climbed back down, vanishing into the darkness of his den.

Grasspaw and I shared an excited look.

" We're going to the Gathering!" I meowed, fur quivering.

Grasspaw purred." Yeah, and Spikepaw isn't going. Look at how mad he is!" She added, pointing with her tail to my left.

Swiveling my gaze around, I saw the brown tabby seething at us from the den, eyes gleaming. I purred also.

" Tomorrow shall be a good day."

 **Not too bad of a cliffie. Still is one though! :3 Ooooo a Gathering? This shall be interesting.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yesh, it has been a while, hasn't it?**

 _( Dustkit's Pov)_

Gorsekit padded to me, eyes still fixed on Dewkit's retreating form." So."

I gazed sideways at him." So, what?"

" You were going to tell me what was with you sitting beside Dewkit?" He responded impatiently.

I blinked." Right. I don't know, honestly. A peace attempt?"

" There is no making peace with that cat."

I shrugged." Okay. Well like Honeykit said, we're all here. So why not?"

Gorsekit lashed his tail." I don't care. Stay away from him. You and I both saw the look on his face after that story."

" Alright, alright. No need to get your fur all ruffled," I muttered, starting to move away.

Gorsekit bounded forward." Where are you going now?"

" A place."

He rolled his eyes." I know that, mouse brain. But _where_?"

" If you must know, I'm going to the fresh-kill pile."

Gorsekit leaned down to give the prey a sniff as we came to the pile." You could have just said that," he grumbled, picking up a sparrow." Share?"

" I guess so," I replied, following him to a place beside the nursery.

I noticed Gorsekit look up and stiffen, eyes becoming icy. I followed his gaze, my own shoulder fur rising slightly as we saw Honeykit and Dewkit chatting with each other, heads together.

" Gorsekit..." My words trailed off before I continued." Gorsekit, I know what you're thinking. Honeykit isn't considering joining-"

" _I know!_ " he spat, glare still trained on the other two kits, but I knew it was meant for me." I'm just saying, maybe we should-"

I cut him off also, mainly just to annoy him after he had done the same." Warn her?" I finished the sentence with a questioning tone.

" Yeah."

I shook my head." No. Those two are rather close friends. She would hear nothing of it."

Gorsekit growled darkly," Then I'll make her listen."

" I swear, sometimes you're so-"

My words were interrupted again as Onestar yowled," Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Dirt Mound for a clan meeting!"

Ears perked up in curiousity, I watched as the warriors padded forward expectantly, eyes shining. Onestar gave a slight nod.

" As we all know, the Gathering is tomorrow, and I must choose the cats who will be attending."

Gorsekit leaped to his paws, making me laugh." You aren't old enough yet, Gorsekit!"

He growled and sat back down beside me." I know that."

Dewkit and Honeykit were a little ways away from us, Honeykit's eyes bright while Dewkit's were icy. I shrugged and looked up at Onestar as he continued speaking.

" I want Harespring, Weaselfur, Leaftail, Emberfoot, Heathertail, Furzepelt, Featherpaw, Slightpaw, and Oatpaw on the Gathering patrol," Onestar meowed, flicking his tail.

The warriors gathered together, murmuring anxiously to each other. Gorsekit glanced at me.

" I wonder what their problem is," he mewed, eyes narrowing curiously.

A gray tabby she-cat padded to us, smiling at us softly.

" Are you the new kits?" She asked.

Gorsekit licked his shoulder fur." Yes we are."

I dipped my head." Hello."

The cat purred." My name is Featherpaw. Nice meeting you. I'm sure you'll be fine warriors."

" Thanks," I muttered shyly, eyes lowered.

Gorsekit nudged me." She's just another Windclan cat," he hissed under his breath.

" So what?" I whispered back.

Featherpaw turned away from us, looking back." Oh, and would you like me to tell you what happens at the Gathering tomorrow?"

Gorsekit and I nodded vigorously. Featherpaw laughed and walked away, going to talk to Dewkit and Honeykit.

" Seems nice," Gorsekit commented.

" Yeah."

Gorsekit gave the sparrow a distasteful sniff." I'm suddenly not hungry."

I murmured agreement, nudging the bird half heartedly. Gorsekit got to his paws, picking up the prey.

" I'll give this to Dewkit and Honeykit," he mumbled around its feathers, heading towards the kits.

I shuffled my paws, hesitantly standing and approaching Featherpaw. She blinked down at me, interest sparking in her gaze.

" Oh, hello again. What do you need?" She mewed questioningly.

I looked at my paws." Um, well I was wondering why the warriors seem so jumpy."

Her eyes darkened.

" That's a discussion for after the Gathering," she replied briskly.

" Oh, okay."

I scurried away, ears twitching uncomfortably.

 _What's going on here?_

 **Oooo, trouble in Windclan? Dont you love cliffies...**


	22. Chapter 22

_( Nightkit's Pov)_

 _Oh, no. Not Icepaw._

We stared in silent dismay as the two medicine cats helped Minnowtail carry the apprentice to the medicine den. The rest of Riverclan went back to what they were doing, murmuring worriedly for the injured Icepaw.

" I hope he's okay," Leafkit mewed softly.

Stonekit nodded in agreement." Let's hope he isn't too badly hurt."

Shadekit narrowed her eyes." You should be wishing he wasn't hurt at all, not hoping he isn't too badly hurt," she spat before hanging her head." I'm sorry, Stonekit. I'm just worried for him."

Stonekit nudged her shoulder reassuringly." It's okay."

" Why don't we go wait by the medicine cats' den until we hear any news about Icepaw?" I suggested, padding in the direction of the herb scented den.

The other kits trailed after me, all of us settling down into a quiet group as we waited. A few moments later, Willowshine exited the den, eyes troubled but satisfied. Rowankit leaped to his paws.

" What's wrong with Icepaw?" He demanded.

The gray tabby glared at Rowankit." Maybe if you asked more nicely, I would tell you," she snapped.

Rowankit grumbled something inaudible under his breath before mewing," Can you tell us what's wrong with Icepaw?"

Willowshine gave a brisk nod." That's better. Your friend apparently attempted to chase a squirrel up a tree and fell. His shoulder was badly wrenched."

" Ouch." Leafkit winced sympathetically as if she were the one who had fallen from the tree.

I lifted my head." Will he be okay, though?"

" Once we put his shoulder back in place, yes."

Stonekit smoothed his ruffled fur." That's good," he muttered.

Willowshine's tail flicked." As good as it is that Icepaw wasn't hurt too terribly, it isn't a good thing either."

" What? Why not?" Shadekit asked curiously.

The medicine cat hesitated." Well, now he will miss the Gathering tomorrow..."

" What?!" Rowankit growled, tail lashing." That's not fair!"

I bared my teeth." Be quiet, Rowankit! It can't be helped!"

" Calm down, Nightkit," Leafkit murmured into my ear.

I shook her off." No. This stupid furball has annoyed me since we got here. Now he's complaining about this."

Rowankit took a step forward." And is there a problem that I'm a little upset that Icepaw, our _friend_ , can't attend the one event all apprentices are eager to participate in?"

" There is when it can't be helped!"

He growled and crouched down, ears flattened, until Shadekit and Stonekit held him down, Rowankit hissing curses at them. I scowled at him. Shaking her head, Willowshine went back into the den, mumbling about silly kit arguments.

Leafkit stared at me disapprovingly.

" What?" I meowed irritably, not meeting her gaze.

She huffed in exasperation." You know very well what, Nightkit," she replied, gesturing to the still writhing Rowankit." Apologize."

" I have nothing to apologize for."

Leafkit rolled her eyes." Come on now. We both don't believe that."

I shot her a glare." Fine."

Padding to Rowankit, he froze and stopped moving, Shadekit and Stonekit cautiously letting him up.

" You okay now, Rowankit?" Shadekit asked.

He shrugged, licking his fur flat. He kept one eye on me as I came closer.

Shadekit gazed at me reproachfully." Watch what you say," she growled, stepping back to allow me to talk to him.

Stonekit followed, talking to Shadekit in hushed tones. I sat in front of Rowankit until he acknowledged me. Sighing, he looked back up.

" What do you want?"

I shuffled my paws in embarrassment." I just wanted to say..." I paused, glancing back at Leafkit. She blinked encouragingly.

" I wanted to say sorry," I continued." I shouldn't have gotten angry at you."

Rowankit got to his paws and touched his nose to my ear gently." It's okay. I forgive you. We are all on edge about Icepaw's accident." He purred the last part in amusement.

I laughed and mewed," Yeah."

He nodded in a direction behind me." Looks like Mistystar is announcing the Gathering patrol."

We turned around, sitting down to watch the meeting.

" Let all cats old enough to swim gather beneath the High Limb for a clan meeting," she called, leaping onto an overhanging willow tree branch.

The warriors came upon her summoning, a patrol that had just returned quickly putting their prey on the pile and settling down to listen.

" As we all know by now," Mistystar began," one of our apprentices, Icepaw, injured himself today."

A mutter of sympathy swept through the group of cats. Mistystar waited a moment to let the commotion go quiet.

" Sadly, because of this, he cannot attend tomorrow's Gathering. However, it must still go on. I will now announce who shall be on the patrol. I want Reedwhisker, Mallownose, Duskfur, Lakeheart, Heronwing, Mosspelt, Havenpaw, Lizardpaw, and Perchpaw on the Gathering patrol. Meeting dismissed."

Shadekit shook her head." Poor Icepaw. He can't go like the others now."

Leafkit's eyes darkened." Look who's coming," she muttered, angling her ears.

A growl rumbled in my throat as the apprentice passed in front of us.

" Don't worry, little kits. I will tell you what happens at the Gathering," Havenpaw sneered." Since your hurt friend, Icepaw, seemingly can't now."

I flexed my claws, fur bristling." Say that again and I'll claw the smirk off your face," I threatened, meeting her eyes challengingly.

" Oh, getting a little temper, are we, Nightkit?" She mocked, padding away with a laugh.

Shadekit sniffed." That cat gets under my fur."

" Mine, too," Stonekit agreed.

I dug my claws into the ground." The next time I see her, I'll be sure to teach her a lesson," I vowed.

Rowankit shrugged." Just don't get in trouble."

" Yeah," Leafkit mewed, glancing at me warily.

 _Oh, trust me. I won't._


	23. Chapter 23

_( Brindlekit's Pov)_

As Lilyheart and Brackenfur carried Aspenpaw back to camp, Hawkkit and I followed tentatively, heads bowed and tails dragging in the leaves. I flinched back as the thorn tunnel came into view, steps faltering. Rosepetal nudged me forward gently, but my paws stayed rooted to the spot.

 _This was all of our fault._

The words rushed into my mind like a tidal wave.

 _What if he is dead? What if he is okay, but he dies later? What if he can never be a warrior now?_

I gazed up at Rosepetal helplessly, a pleading feeling causing my paws to shake. She shook her head, bending down to pick me up by the scruff.

"N-no. I can walk...," I muttered, moving forward again.

Hawkkit gave a sidelong glance.

"What's with you?" He whispered in concern.

I shook my head."Just worried. I mean, this was our fault."

He glared at me and mewed,"Maybe. But we can't fix it now. What's done is done."

"Aspenpaw?!" A voice gasped in shock as we entered the camp.

I lowered my eyes again as Maplepaw dashed forward, gaze resting on the apprentice's still form in dismay.

"What happened?!" She demanded, then her eyes became stony."And where were you two? The whole clan has been searching for you! I was so worried!" She spat.

Hawkkit seemed to wilt, losing his earlier confidence."Um... Well, Brindlekit and I snuck out of camp-"

His words were cut off as Maplepaw cuffed his ears sharply. I winced as she did the same to me.

"Mouse-brains!" She snarled."Sneaking out of camp? What were you thinking?!"

"We obviously weren't," I replied before Hawkkit could say anything. I dipped my head."We're sorry, Maplepaw."

Maplepaw sighed, licking the top of our heads gently."I am, too. I was just so upset about you two being missing."

Hawkkit ducked away in embarrassment."Maplepaw, cut it out."

She purred before sitting down."Now tell me what happened."

As the dawn patrol went to report the current events to Bramblestar and bring Aspenpaw to the medicine cats' den, Hawkkit and I recounted our experience to Maplepaw, each of us adding in details that we missed.

She blinked slowly as we finished."I see. Well I hope he is alright." Her eyes lit up with amusement and mischief as she added," And now I can catch up with him. I will arise victorious!"

I purred in amusement, Hawkkit giving a small snort. Maplepaw flicked her ear.

"Anyway, just don't sneak out again. Okay, you two?"

We nodded in consent and Maplepaw padded away, going to Cloudtail at his call. I glanced at Hawkkit.

"Should we go see..." My words trailed off as understanding appeared in Hawkkit's yellow eyes.

"Yeah."

We began heading towards the medicine den, but before we had gotten far, a gruff voice meowed,"Brindlekit. Hawkkit."

Hawkkit cursed under his breath as we turned and saw Bramblestar standing behind us. His amber eyes flared with disappointment.

"Come to my den at once."

We followed slowly, the rest of the clan cats' gazes rested on us, and went into the murky darkness of the leader's den. I stood in rigid silence as the brown tabby settled into his nest, tail lashing. Hawkkit's shoulders were tensed in uneasiness.

"I heard of your little adventure," Bramblestar began, lifting a paw and giving it a swift lick."I also went to the medicine cats' den to check on your friend."

"Is Aspenpaw okay?" I blurred out, clamping my jaws shut again."Sorry."

He smiled softly."No need to apologize. I would expect you to be concerned for Aspenpaw." His eyes darkened."However, sneaking out wasn't the best idea."

"We know, Bramblestar. We're sorry," Hawkkit meowed solemnly.

Bramblestar nodded briskly."Good. You know what you did was wrong."

"And we regret it," I piped up, grinning sheepishly and shuffling my paws.

"However," Bramblestar paused."I cannot let this go without punishment."

Hawkkit's eyes widened in disbelief."You won't delay our apprentice ceremonies, will you?!"

I shared a glance with Hawkkit as the leader laughed.

"No, of course not, Hawkkit. But you will not be allowed out of the nursery without supervision for a moon."

He got to his paws, padding past us."I have to announce the Gathering patrol now."

"Wait!" I called before Bramblestar could leave.

"Yes?"

I looked down at my paws self-consciously."Could you tell us what is wrong with Aspenpaw?" I squeaked, clearing my throat and trying again."Could you tell us what is wrong with him?"

"Ah, right. He is not as badly injured as he seems. He was simply knocked unconscious from being thrown by the fox. Aspenpaw's only major injury is a bite to the belly," Bramblestar meowed.

"So he can still go to the Gathering?" Hawkkit asked curiously.

Bramblestar nodded."Yes. Now I must go call this meeting."

We exited the den just in time to hear the leader's yowl.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

The warriors looked up from their morning meals and conversations, some of their gazes expecting and others excited.

"The Gathering is tonight, and it is now time I say who will be attending," Bramblestar announced."I want Brackenfur, Rosepetal, Berrynose, Cloudtail, Lilyheart, Cherryfall, Poppyfrost, Sandstorm, Maplepaw, Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Aspenpaw on the patrol."

I trotted to Maplepaw's side, her fur quivering in excitement.

"Ready for your first Gathering?" I purred, nudging her playfully.

Her tail waved."You bet!"

"Will you tell us how it is?" Hawkkit mewed, joining us.

Maplepaw grinned."Of course!"

My ears perked up as a cat called," Brindlekit and Hawkkit!"

"Daisy is calling us," Hawkkit pointed out, padding away."Bye, Maplepaw."

I bounded after him."Bye,Maplepaw! See you later!"

"Goodbye, you two!"

 **Wow. You little actor, Aspenpaw, you...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yeah, yeah. I know it has been a while. So, instead of wasting time with an author's note, let us start this chapter. Oh, wait. Already wasted time with an author's note...**

 _(Amberpaw's Pov)_

Grasspaw and I walked into the apprentices' den, whispering about the Gathering tomorrow. Spikepaw scowled, turning his back on us. I glanced over slyly, leaning towards Grasspaw.

"Maybe something exciting will happen tomorrow night," I whispered loudly to the brown she-cat, making sure the words reached Spikepaw's flattened ears.

From the growl of frustration the apprentice emitted, I could tell my intentions were successful. Grasspaw giggled, joining in on the teasing.

"Yeah. Like maybe...a Thunderclan warrior crossing into Riverclan territory!"

Spikepaw got to his paws, twisting around to glower at us."You two are enjoying torturing me over this, aren't you?"

I grinned."Sure are!"

Muttering, he whisked past us, flicking my nose with his tail on the way out of the den. I rubbed my nose, scowling after him. Grasspaw snorted and curled into her nest, licking a paw lazily.

I looked over at her disbelievingly."Why are you lying down? It's only sunhigh!" I meowed in exasperation.

"They don't need us for anything right now, and I doubt they'll call you for a patrol after you just went on one," she answered groggily, eyes drooping shut.

My ears picked up an annoyed voice calling a name. Straining them forward, I could just make out who's name it was.

"Grasspaw!"

Poking her with a paw, I shook my head and mewed,"I wouldn't be too sure of that. Some cat is looking for you, and they don't sound happy."

She shot to her paws, eyes wide."Oh my Starclan! That's Tawnypelt!" Grasspaw gave me a hard stare."Why didn't you say so?!"

Before I could shoot an irritable reply at her, Grasspaw had vanished from the den, a muffled apology reaching my ears.

"Tawnypelt, lead a hunting patrol. Take Grasspaw, Tigerheart, and Pouncetail," Crowfrost instructed, his voice also muddled due to the apprentices' den walls blocking any sound.

I sighed. It appeared I wouldn't be needed around camp for a while. Flopping down into my nest, I thought over a visual image of the territory before dozing off.

...

I awoke to a paw shaking my shoulder. Cracking my eyes open, I saw a familiar brown tabby face swimming before my vision.

"Amberpaw, Crowfrost is searching for you," Grasspaw meowed, my sleepiness causing the words to sound fuzzy.

"It's so strange," I mumbled, moving until I laid on my back."Everything seems to sound weird these days."

Grasspaw huffed."Come on, Amberpaw. Seriously."

I scrambled to my paws."Sorry, what?"

"For Starclan's- wait, do you even remember what you just said?"

"Um, I don't recall saying anything until now."

Grasspaw frowned."You- no, never mind. But again, Crowfrost needs you."

No sooner had the words left her lips was I out of the den, skidding to a halt in front of the deputy.

"Yes, Crowfrost?" I panted, exhausted from the sudden dash across the clearing.

He stared at me for a moment before replying,"Nothing. Not anything too important, anyway. I was just going to tell you to see to the elders."

Annoyance clouded my mind for a heartbeat.

 _Grasspaw made it sound so urgent. I'll claw her ears for this!_

I dipped my head, padding to the elders' den. After a brief exchange of words, I brought them a rabbit and two mice to share. I tipped my head to one side.

"Anything else I can do?"

Kinkfur flicked her tail dismissively."I believe we are fine for now. Unless they need anything else." She looked to the other elders questioningly.

They shook their heads, muttering similar replies. Dipping my head again, I backed out of the den. Crowfrost blinked at me in surprise.

"Done already?" He asked.

"They didn't really request for much."

He angled his ears to the tunnel entrance."I know we just got back from exploring the territory not long ago, but seeing how you have nothing else to do, I suppose-"

Crowfrost's words were cut off as a patrol entered the camp, flanking three Thunderclan cats. His eyes narrowed.

"Rowanstar!"

The ginger leader emerged from his den, tail twitching in surprise as he saw the enemy clan cats.

"What is this?" He demanded.

A light ginger she-cat took a step forward from the other two cats, giving a small nod of respect.

"We come bearing news," she meowed in a slightly raspy, but strong voice.

I exchanged a puzzled glance with Crowfrost.

 _What news have they brought? And why share it with us?_

 **And we return to cliffhangers...**


	25. Chapter 25

_( Dustkit's Pov)_

As I stumbled back towards Gorsekit, the prey no longer in his jaws, he gazed at me quizzically. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's wrong with you?" He meowed, taking notice of the shock that was no doubt visible in my eyes."You look...shaken."

I shook my head, forcing a smile."It's nothing, really."

Gorsekit gave me a stony stare."Don't lie, Dustkit," he answered slowly after a few heartbeats."I can tell when something is wrong with you."

"Seriously, I'm fine."

"Tell me."

I glared at him." _Nothing is wrong!_ " I hissed, a prickle of annoyance beginning to settle over me.

He sighed."If you're going to be so difficult and secretive about it, then I will find out a different way."

Another pause. Then he jerked his head up, a dark looking coming into his eyes.

"You weren't like this until you spoke with Featherpaw," he pointed out.

I stared down at my paws."She didn't say anything important," I mumbled, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What did she tell you?" He demanded, tail lashing.

I growled in exasperating frustration."It was nothing," I insisted.

Gorsekit glared at me."Have it your way. I'll find out. Just wait."

"Fine."

He stalked away, fur bristling, while he grumbled inaudible words. I snorted. Turning at the sound of approaching pawsteps, I spotted Honeykit padding forward, alone.

Her eyes were troubled."Er, Dustkit?" She mewed hesitantly, glancing around furtively.

"What is it?" Concern flickered inside of me as she shuffled her paws uneasily.

What had made usually exuberant, joyful Honeykit suddenly go silent?

"Have you also noticed the warriors become cautiously wary?"

The question took me by surprise. Honeykit's ear flicked uncomfortably. So it wasn't just me noticing the change in atmosphere. The mood just seemed to...shift from care free and friendly to guarded and watchful.

I looked around."This may not be the best place to talk," I whispered softly, getting to my paws.

She nodded in agreement, following me to a shadowed spot of the camp. The distress was clear in her blue gaze, making me shudder involuntarily. The expression in her eyes left me with a haunted feeling, as if all joy was leaving me. Which it already seemed to have left her.

"Well?" She prompted in a hushed tone.

I dipped my head in agreement."Yeah. The way they're muttering in groups, in dark and carefully spoken words." I shook my head."It's unnerving."

"Any ideas what's going on?"

I shook my head. Honeykit's ears seemed to droop.

Her head lifted as I spoke."I did talk to Featherpaw, though."

"You did?" She asked eagerly, leaning forward, a hint of the usual brightness returning to her eyes.

I shifted in the spot I was sitting."I asked why every cat is acting so strange. Her eyes seemed to become distant, and she instantly went silent. She told me it was something meant to be told after the Gathering, then left."

Honeykit was quiet, staring at the ground thoughtfully. She finally gave up, looking back up.

"I don't know, then."

Glancing around the clearing, I noticed Dewkit crouched beside the nursery, narrowed eyes fixated on me. The glare was hot on my fur, seeming to burn straight down to the bone. I shuddered again.

"Do you think Gorsekit and Dewkit have noticed?" Honeykit wondered aloud, half to herself, half asking me.

My tail twitched."I don't think Dewkit has." I gestured to where he was sitting, Honeykit frowning at his expression."As for Gorsekit, I don't think he has yet either."

The golden kit stood up, padding away slowly. She paused, looking over her shoulder.

"Whatever is going on, there are dark times ahead..."

 **What's wrong with Windclan? Will we ever know? Perhaps. Will the cliffhangers end? Hmm... Nah.**


	26. Chapter 26

**How many chapters shall I complete in a row?... Until I cant anymore! XD**

 _(Nightkit's Pov)_

Leafkit's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, which evidentially were of ways to defeat Havenpaw in a match.

"So...should we keep playing or no?" She meowed awkwardly.

Shadekit shrugged."I don't see why not."

"Why can't we play something that we all like?" Stonekit complained, plopping down on the ground glumly.

Rowankit sighed."If you want, Stonekit, I will come listen to a story from the elders with you after we are done here."

Stonekit perked up."Okay!"

"I'll go, too. Could be fun," Shadekit added casually, but her eyes betrayed her interest.

I poked at a pebble on the ground."I guess I could go also."

Leafkit nodded."Me, too!"

I glared at the white and gray tom as he piped up,"Why do you all of a sudden want to do the one thing you rejected at first?" His tone hinted at defiance and irritation.

"Because we didn't want to at first," I replied hotly, daring him to speak.

Lucky for him, he kept his mouth shut and held his tongue.

"Now where were we?" Shadekit mewed before flinging herself in Rowankit's direction."That's right. I was about to beat this Thunderclan scum!"

A purr of amusement rising in my throat was cut off as Leafkit rammed into my side, making me stagger and lose my balance.

Her amber eyes were triumphant and smug."Not much of a fight, hm?"

Before I could stumble back to my paws, she had one of her own tortoiseshell paws on my throat and one on my chest. The hold kept me down rather effectively.

"Okay,okay. I get it. You win," I mumbled tentatively.

Leafkit grinned."Promise I can hunt in your territory."

"I promise."

As she let me up, I noticed Rowankit swiftly flip Shadekit onto her back, keeping her down easily. Shadekit growled something, attempting to reach up and bat at the ginger tom's face.

She grunted,"Alright, you can let me up. Thunderclan wins." Her voice was bitter as she spoke the words.

Rowankit smirked, stepping away from the gray she-cat and strutting around proudly.

"We rise victorious!" He called, Leafkit joining in the yowls.

Shadekit and I exchanged glances.

"For once we can agree on something," she meowed, flicking her tail."Those two are rubbing it in."

"Yup."

A quiet, almost unnoticeable voice sounded from beside us.

"Can we go to the elders' den now?" Stonekit huffed.

Leafkit and Rowankit stopped pacing, laughing. They gazed at Stonekit at his question.

"Yes," Leafkit answered, padding away.

We followed her to a den of reeds and grass, entering a dark entrance. I blinked my eyes rapidly as they adjusted to the darkness. As we came to the middle of the den, we spotted three elders, one a ginger and white tom, another a gray tom, and the third a light brown tabby tom.

The ginger and white tom addressed us as we walked forward."Well, hello there, kits. I take it you have come for a story?"

Rowankit tipped his head to one side."How did you know?"

"Can you read minds?" Stonekit's eyes were wide in awestruck disbelief.

I scowled in embarrassment as the tom laughed, eyes sparkling. The other two elders purred.

"Of course not," the ginger elder responded once he could speak again."It's just that kits normally come to the elders to ask for such a request."

"Duh," Shadekit muttered, causing Stonekit to flatten his ears sheepishly.

The elder waved it off."We all make mistakes. Now, forgive me. I do not believe we have introduced ourselves. My name is Pouncefoot."

"I'm Pebblefoot," the gray tom mewed, sounding as if he had a sore throat.

The light brown tabby answered in a deep, gruff voice."Rushtail."

"Now what would you like to hear?" Pouncefoot inquired, features gesturing kindness.

Rowankit leaped to his paws."Let's hear-"

"About the three big cats clans!" I interrupted, grinning mischievously.

Rowankit glared at me playfully.

Pouncefoot laughed again."Very well. The three clans were called Lionclan, Leopardclan, and Tigerclan. Lionclan were cats with sleek, golden pelts and fur covering their necks. Leopardclan were the swift hunters, their pelts speckled with black spots. Tigerclan were the majestic cats, with orange fur and jet black stripes."

"What happened to them?" Leafkit mewed, intrigued.

"No cat really knows. All we know is that the three clans were a big, powerful, and prideful bunch, legendary cats among their ranks."

Shadekit frowned thoughtfully."Do you know the names of these legendaries?"

Pouncefoot shook his head."Those were forgotten as time passed. Our only memories of them are what we have now."

I dipped my head, beginning to stand."Thank you, Pouncefoot."

Stonekit's eyes shone."Yeah! You're amazing at this!"

One of the ginger and white elder's ears twitched."Why, thank you. Now, you are beginning to look worn out. Why not go take a quick nap?"

Rowankit yawned, jaws gaping open wide."I could go for a nap right now," he consented sleepily, already staggering out of the den.

We padded unsteadily to the nursery, eyes drooping shut. I was asleep before I even hit the moss nest.


	27. Chapter 27

_( Brindlekit's Pov)_

As Hawkkit and I entered the nursery, Daisy came forward and gave us a brisk lick on the ears.

"Ewww! Daisy!" Hawkkit squirmed away from her, shaking his head.

Daisy laughed, eyes flashing with amusement. Then her gaze became stern.

"Now you two try to stay out of trouble. You have caused enough of it for one day."

We dipped our heads, showing we understood. As soon as we did, the cream she-cat curled up in her nest and soon began breathing gently. I snuggled into the nest Hawkkit and I shared, putting my tail around my body and over my nose.

Hawkkit soon joined, sleep taking over me swiftly.

...

"Sandstorm, Maplepaw, and Lilyheart! Go to Shadowclan territory and tell them of the fox."

Squirrelflight's yowl awoke me, my eyes adjusting to the brightness sunhigh had brought. Stumbling to my paws, I crept toward the nursery entrance lightly, glancing back cautiously. Daisy did not stir from her sleep. Poking my head outside, I saw the three cats called nod their heads and disappear out of camp.

I winced, knowing it was our fault that the fox might be in Shadowclan territory.

 _But then again, if we hadn't found the fox, it might still be out there._

I brightened slightly at the thought.

"What are you doing?"

Hawkkit's thick, sleep filled mew nearly made me jump out of my fur. How long had he been awake?!

Turning slowly, I responded,"I was,er...um..."

He shook his head."Forget it. I know why. Squirrelflight wake you up, too?"

I blinked in surprise."Yeah."

Hawkkit came to stand beside me.

"This will be a long, boring one moon," he muttered bitterly, kicking the ground in front of him.

I gave him a sideways glance."We brought it upon ourselves," I pointed out.

He shrugged, directing his yellow gaze up to the sky to watch the clouds scurry by. The clouds seemed close enough to the ground to touch, and I reached out a paw. I imagined feeling its fluffy whiteness on the pad of my paw.

Hawkkit grunted."I'm hungry now."

I paused. Thinking about it, I did feel a sudden pang of hunger.

"Guess we should ask Daisy," I suggested, already padding to the she-cat's side.

I poked her gently. She shifted, mumbling something, before her blue eyes pried open.

"Yes?" She yawned, pink tongue curling.

I hesitated before replying,"Could we get some prey?"

"Sure. Just come straight back with it," she muttered, rolling over again and falling back to sleep.

Hawkkit was already gone by the time I turned around. He reappeared a moment later with a vole in his jaws. We ate it ravenously, finishing in a few famished bites. Licking my jaws, I groomed my fur with steady strokes.

"Should we wait until the patrol comes back, to see what happened?" Hawkkit asked, scowling in impatience, his eyes darting to the nursery entrance every few seconds.

A yawn escaped my lips."I suppose..."

I slumped back into the nest, closing my eyes briefly. A sharp jab in my side made me bolt into a sitting position.

"What was that for?!" I spat indignantly, glaring.

Hawkkit gazed down at me firmly."Don't fall asleep and leave me alone."

"Fine," I sighed, settling back down beside the brown tabby tom to begin our wait for the three cats to return.


	28. Chapter 28

_( Amberpaw's Pov)_

Rowanstar regarded the Thunderclan cats coolly."What news, may I ask?" He meowed casually, though his tone suggested that they had better have a good reason for being in his camp at the moment.

The light ginger she-cat spoke again."One of our patrols found a fox in our territory, about to attack two of our newest kits."

Rowanstar's eyes lit up with curious interest."New kits? I was not aware that Thunderclan had any new queens."

The she-cat's eyes flashed."You don't live in our camp, now do you?" She snapped hotly."But no, we do not have any new queens. These kits were found with two other cats in our territory."

My heart twisted. So four of my friends were in Thunderclan? And two had nearly gotten eaten by a fox on the first day? Horror shot through me at the realization that I could have lost two of them.

"I see. Go on, Sandstorm," Rowanstar prompted.

"The patrol managed to chase off the fox, but it seems to have came in the direction of Shadowclan."

Crowfrost sighed in annoyance."Why must these Thunderclan scum chase foxes straight into our land?" He muttered under his breath, tail lashing.

Rowanstar dipped his head."Thank you, Sandstorm." He directed his gaze on the other cats of the patrol, that spark of interest returning to the amber orbs."Who is the apprentice? I do not believe she was in Thunderclan either."

"She was with the other three cats found. Her name is Maplepaw," Sandstorm mewed, sweeping her tail around to motion the tortoiseshell forward.

 _So who are you, really?_

The apprentice met my eyes and looked away, clearly embarrassed. As the Thunderclan patrol turned to leave, I scrambled forward.

"Wait!"

They turned, Sandstorm's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" She growled, shuffling her paws impatiently.

My mouth suddenly felt dry. I opened my jaws but no words came out. The tortoiseshell apprentice stared at me, cautious curiousity on her face. I shook my head.

"Never mind, sorry."

Sandstorm snorted, going back to leaving our camp. As the patrol left with four Shadowclan warriors flanking them, Crowfrost looked down at me, frowning.

He mewed,"What was that about?"

I shook my head again."I-it was a mistake," I stuttered nervously.

He stared at me a moment more, suspicious, before padding away. He called out orders to the warriors, arranging another patrol to make sure the fox wasn't in our territory.

"Did you know that apprentice?"

Grasspaw now stood at my shoulder, staring at the camp entrance. I leaped to my paws.

"No," I replied simply, voice stiff, before stalking away to the apprentices' den.


	29. Chapter 29

_( Dustkit's Pov)_

I blinked as Honeykit padded away, confusion buzzing in my mind like bees.

 _Dark times? I mean, I know everyone is acting jittery, but could she be right?_

I shook the thoughts away, moving out from the shadows. Gorsekit came forward, eyes grim.

"Okay, what now?" He meowed in irritation.

 _Everything seems to annoy him these days..._

I looked down, not meeting the scorching gaze."Like I said before, nothing."

He crouched down, forcing himself to be at the eye level I had set."Seriously," he muttered,"what is wrong?"

Turning away, I clenched my jaw. I wouldn't tell him, no matter what.

A sharp sting to my ear made my head jerk up.

"Really?" I mewed crossly, fur beginning to bristle.

"Yes. Now tell me," Gorsekit growled.

I walked away, ignoring his calls. Sighing, I sat beside the fresh-kill pile, shifting through it half-heartedly. I barely glanced up as Dewkit approached.

"What's with him?" He mumbled, gesturing to where Gorsekit was now seething at me from across the clearing.

I sighed again."We got into an argument. That's all."

"From the look he is giving you right now, it must have been serious."

Staring at Dewkit, I narrowed my eyes. Not a lot, though."Why do you suddenly care?"

He looked me in the eyes."Because you are the only one other than Honeykit trying to be nice to me."

My gaze shifted to the ground."Yeah, well, it was nothing," I muttered.

Dewkit nudged my shoulder with a paw. I noticed Gorsekit's scowl deepen even more as he observed from the side.

"No. Thank you, Dustkit. I mean it," Dewkit mewed, getting back up and padding to Honeykit's side.

I watched for a moment as the tom comforted his friend, her eyes still troubled, but after a brief exchange of words her expression viably relaxed. The only way I knew Gorsekit had come to stand beside me again was the sound of his pawsteps.

"You don't step so quietly, you know," I commented, not taking my eyes off of Dewkit and Honeykit.

Gorsekit's only reply was a soft sniff. We sat in silence for what seemed like moons before he spoke again.

"Look, Dustkit. I'm sorry, okay?" He meowed, shifting restlessly."I just worry. You're my best friend."

"I appreciate it, but sometimes you worry too much, and over things that are not all that urgent."

He shrugged."What are friends for?" Then his gaze took on that snapping fire again."Also, didn't I say to stay away from Dewkit? Could you at least tell me what _he_ said to you?"

I laughed under my breath."Sure. He was just saying thanks for my attempts to be friendly," I replied, leaving out the part which involved Gorsekit.

"Okay, then." Gorsekit glanced down at the prey."It's nearly sundown. I guess we should eat."

Choosing a mouse, Gorsekit taking a small thrush, we settled beside the nursery and talked as we ate. Once we were done, we padded inside the nursery, curling up beside the already asleep Dewkit and Honeykit. Eyes drifting shut, the world went dark as I fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hmmm, finally reached chapter 30? Awesome! XD Little shoutout to some people... *waves* Hallo, Shadow, Leah, and Spring. And thanks to all of you who review. :3 Onto the chapter, because all has been said!**

 _( Nightkit's Pov)_

By the time I woke up again, the sun was already dipping below the horizon, making the den glow a soft golden orange. I noticed Leafkit already awake, lazily grooming her fur with her eyes half closed. The other kits dozed nearby, not even caring about anything. Stonekit twitched in his sleep and whimpered, expression twisting as if in pain before returning to normal.

 _Typical._

I copied Leafkit's actions, licking a paw rhythmically. I froze as I heard a harsh whisper outside of the den walls.

"Nightkit?"

Getting to my paws, I padded to the tunnel entrance, Leafkit hardly giving me a glance.

I growled as I noticed the familiar blue eyes and black and white pelt. I turned back around to go back to the nest, but her voice stopped me.

"Hold on, wait," she mewed softly.

I huffed in annoyance, glaring back at her."What?"

Havenpaw sniffed."I was going to make an offer, but if you're just going to be rude..."

Curiosity burned through my mind, the temptation forcing me to reply,"What offer?"

"Show you around the territory, perhaps? Oh, there is actually a stream behind our camp that is a great place for fishing."

I stared at her suspiciously, all of my instincts screaming at me not to trust her. Something wasn't right about the glint in her icy eyes...

Yet, the urge to leave camp won over. I gave a swift nod, following her to a spot in the side of the camp. I looked around expectantly.

"Well?" I hissed impatiently.

Havenpaw rolled her eyes, nudging aside a part of the camp wall to reveal a hole large enough for an apprentice to escape through. She slipped out, and I trailed after her. After a few fox lengths, we came upon the stream she had mentioned.

I eyed the water warily, noticing the swiftly moving current. My gaze switched to Havenpaw.

"Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" I meowed, eyes narrowing.

She purred."Just trying to be nice."

"This doesn't seem right..."

"Oh, nonsense."

She crouched beside the water, paw poised to strike."Just lie like this. Don't let your shadow fall across the water. And stay quiet."

I crouched down also, following her directions. A flash of silver zipped past, but just as I was ready to scoop the fish out of the water, I felt a sharp nudge from behind. My startled yowl was cut off as water filled my mouth, the clear substance stinging my eyes.

As my head broke the surface, I caught a quick glimpse of Havenpaw standing smugly on the shoreline, sneering. I took a deep breath before plunging underwater again, the waves tumbling me around until I didn't know which way was up or down anymore. Just when I thought I had lost all of my senses and that this was the end, a pair of teeth fastened into my scruff.

The cat lifted its head, keeping me well clear of the water, and struck towards land. Being placed on firm ground once again, I shuddered and coughed up a few mouthfuls of river water. I turned, opening my mouth to thank my rescuer. I stopped short when I saw Havenpaw before me, soaking wet and trembling as well from the cold.

"H-Havenpaw?" My teeth chattered, making me stutter. I'm sure I would have anyway, from the shock.

She grabbed my scruff again. Entering camp, she laid me by her front paws and called,"This kit needs help!"

A few heads turned in our direction, curious. Mothwing and Willowshine appeared from their den, eyes widening when they took in our state.

Willowshine came forward to me, sniffing my fur and touching her nose to my head.

"She may catch a chill, but she is in a slight shock." Willowshine shook her head."What happened?"

I perked up, ready to tell how Havenpaw had tricked me into leaving camp and shoved me into the water, but the black and white apprentice beat me to it, calm despite the situation.

"I was leaving camp to go hunting when I heard a cry for help and saw Nightkit in the stream. The current was too strong for her, so I had to go in myself," Havenpaw explained, the lie seeming to come to her so easily.

Willowshine stared at me sternly."What else will happen?" She mumbled, giving me two tiny seeds to eat.

"B-but that's not true!" I blurted out, voice rising in indignation.

"Oh?" A new voice meowed, Mistystar padding forward from the gathered warriors."Tell us then, Nightkit."

I quickly recounted the treachery of the apprentice, leaning forward hopefully once I had finished.

But Mistystar was already shaking her head."That does not sound like something Havenpaw would do. Maybe your fall has just made your mind fuzzy?"

"Yeah," I mumbled in disbelief, glaring at the ground.

Willowshine flicked her ear."You're treated now. You are free to go. I suggest getting rest immediately."

Mistystar nodded."In the meantime, Reedwhisker and I will decide a punishment for you and announce it tomorrow."

 _Announce it...?_

My throat tightened in barely contained embarrassment. I ducked my head and trudged to the nursery, placing my head on my paws as i settled into the moss. I noticed a pair of triumphant blue eyes gleam from across the clearing.

 _I'll get back at you. Just wait, Havenpaw. You look like the hero this time, but you won't next time..._

 **Wow. I really hate Havenpaw. Bad, Havenpaw, bad! Well, the next chapter should be out soon. Bye! :3**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hallo, again. Special shout out to... Er, *looks at nonexistent paper* Leopard, Katara, and Stampy! *waves* XD Okay, enough of my weird randomness...**

 _( Brindlekit's Pov)_

Early morning sunlight streamed through the nursery walls the next morning. I sighed and rolled over, staring at the ceiling, watching the bramble tendrils making up the den wave slightly against the wind. Hawkkit breathed softly beside me, an ear twitching every once in a while as he slept. I shifted again, throwing a paw over the side of the nest.

 _This is so boring..._

Closing my eyes again, I allowed my thoughts to drift back to yesterday, after the patrol had returned from Shadowclan's camp.

...

 _I perked up as I noticed the camp entrance rustle, then leaped to my paws as Sandstorm padded in, followed by Lilyheart and Maplepaw. After gaining permission from Daisy, Hawkkit and I had bounded out of the nursery, coming to a halt in front of Maplepaw._

 _"What was Shadowclan territory like?" Hawkkit mewed curiously, yellow eyes bright._

 _I bounced around excitedly."Yeah! We want to know!" I piped up enthusiastically._

 _My steps faltered as I noticed the thoughtful look in the tortoiseshell's eyes. I poked her._

 _"Wha- Oh, sorry. What was that?" She asked sheepishly._

 _Hawkkit frowned."What's wrong, Maplepaw?"_

 _Maplepaw shook her head, a crease appearing in between her eyes."I-I don't know. It's just that the strangest thing happened in the Shadowclan camp."_

 _I tilted my head to one side."What was it?"_

 _"There was a ginger and white she-cat there. She looked like an apprentice, maybe my age or Aspenpaw's. But she was kind of...staring at me. I think she is one of the others. But she called us to a stop before we left. I don't know what she was going to say, because she had second thoughts and hung back."_

 _Hawkkit sat down."Weird..." he muttered._

 _I shrugged."Guess you'll find out who she is tomorrow then. If she is at the Gathering as well."_

 _Maplepaw flicked her tail."Perhaps," she murmured softly, padding away to the apprentice's den._

 _Hawkkit and I shared a glance, going back to the nursery to sleep for the day._

...

My thoughts were distracted as Hawkkit groaned and struggled into a sitting position. I snorted at his ruffled fur, which stuck out in all directions.

"What?" he mumbled.

I giggled."Oh, nothing," I paused to hold back a laugh."You should just look at your fur."

Hawkkit twisted his head around, and I finally let out the laugh as his nose wrinkled in distaste. He began licking his fur flat, looking up at me questioningly.

"Does it look okay now?"

I stood up, padding forward and licking flat a tuft of fur sticking up on his head."Now it does."

"Yuck!" He rubbed his head indignantly, making the fur stick back up again."You could have just told me instead of getting your disgusting-"

I snorted, ignoring his ranting and instead prodding Daisy in the side gently. She peeked open one eye, lifting her head and opening the other.

"Yes, Brindlekit?" She meowed, voice soft and comforting.

I blinked innocently."Can I go visit Aspenpaw in the medicine cat's den?"

The pale brown tom had been confined to the den, and he would be until the Gathering tonight. That way his wound will have more time to heal before then, Jayfeather had said, sorting through his herbs at the time.

Daisy hesitated then nodded."Yes. But you better come straight back here!" She gave me a firm stare, warning me with her eyes.

"Of course I will, Daisy," I purred and exited the nursery.

Pawsteps behind me caused my ears to twitch. Hawkkit emerged a moment later, glaring at me again.

"Thanks for ditching me," he grumbled.

"You're welcome."

He scowled, brushing past me. I hissed under my breath and trotted forward, passing the tom. As we reached the medicine den, I meowed a greeting before entering at Leafpool's answering,"Come in."

We stepped inside of the den, and I blinked my eyes against the dull light and allowed them to adjust to the sudden darkness. As they did, I spotted a lump of brown tabby fur curled in a nest towards the back of the den.

I padded forward, batting at Aspenpaw's nose lightly. His eyes opened into slits, peering at me in confusion before recognition lit up the blue eyes. He yawned, lifting his head, and blinked down at me.

"Hello, Brindlekit," he meowed, voice slightly hoarse. Hawkkit appeared at my side."Oh, and Hawkkit, too."

"Hi, Aspenpaw," I returned the greeting, sitting down in front of him."How have you been feeling?"

He shrugged."Pretty okay. A bit sore."

"Are we your first visitors?"

Aspenpaw snorted at Hawkkit's question."Nah. Lilyheart came already, and Maplepaw stopped by to say a quick hello."

"Excited for the Gathering tonight?" I mewed.

The apprentice brightened at the new change in topic."You bet! Hey, maybe Maplepaw and I will even find some of the others there."

Hawkkit shuffled his paws."If...if Leah is an apprentice already, and she is there, could you tell her 'hi' for me?" He asked awkwardly, and I swear he would be blushing if he could.

Aspenpaw smirked in amusement."Sure. Anything for a friend."

I laughed as Hawkkit glared at Aspenpaw, then at me.

"What's so funny?" He growled, clearly embarrassed.

Aspenpaw answered before I could."Your face," he teased, quickly adding,"Just kidding, just kidding..."

Hawkkit scowled."Yeah, sure you are."

"I am."

I nudged Aspenpaw, grinning."You're right. You are kidding." I shot him a knowing glance.

He stared back at me for a moment before catching on."Oh, yeah. It's for something entirely different. Consider it a secret."

Hawkkit's expression changed to one of suspicion."What secret...?" he meowed warily.

Aspenpaw pretended to be in deep thought."Hmm... Oh, right! The fact that you _looooove_ Leah."

Hawkkit swung a paw at Aspenpaw, who ducked just in time, laughing.

"You jerks," Hawkkit growled in annoyance.

I grinned again."We do what we can."

Aspenpaw nodded."Yeah. Now, if you don't mind, I would like some rest before the Gathering."

Taking the hint, Hawkkit and I left the medicine den, spending the rest of the day playing mossball, learning some hunting techniques from the apprentices when we could, and eating prey at sunhigh.

Just as the sun was beginning to touch the tops of the trees, Bramblestar appeared from his den, pausing to stretch before padding forward onto the Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" He yowled, drawing warriors from their dens or making them look up from sharing tongues with clanmates.

"It is nearly time we began our journey to the Gathering island," Bramblestar announced, looking down at the cats in the patrol."I suggest eating if you haven't already. We leave soon."

Those who had not eaten yet quickly grabbed prey for themselves, wolfing it down in a few bites. Bramblestar waited by the camp entrance, waving his tail to signal the patrol over. As soon as every cat going had gathered, he bounded out of the camp, the others following.

"Bye, Maplepaw and Aspenpaw!" I called, waving my tail.

Aspenpaw paused, nodding before disappearing as well. Hawkkit sighed.

"Should we wait?" he mewed, tone showing just how tired he was.

I couldn't help admitting I was a little sleepy myself.

I shook my head."No. We can ask Aspenpaw or Maplepaw to tell us what happened tomorrow."

Hawkkit didn't protest, already walking to the nursery. He was asleep, snoring softly, by the time I had gone to the nursery as well. I curled up gratefully, sweeping my tail around my body and touching my nose with my tail tip. Sleep soon took over, leaving me to a dreamless night.


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, soo the reason why this is a little delayed. I started working on this chapter, got halfway done, saved, and fanfiction deleted the chapter. XP Shout out goes to Emily, Spirit, and Oliver! *waves* Let us start the chapter now...**

 _( Amberpaw's Pov)_

I padded into camp, weary but excited. Crowfrost and I had spent the whole day practicing the hunting crouch, and after some time he had let me try it out on real prey. I had managed to catch a vole, much to my mentor's approval. I set it on the fresh-kill pile, gazing down at it proudly.

 _The first prey I caught!_

"Hey!"

Grasspaw's loud greeting caused me to jump. I glared at her, the apprentice's eyes shining with amusement.

"Yeah, hi," I muttered, forcing my fur to flatten.

She purred."Sorry." Her eyes landed on the vole."Oh! Did you catch that?"

I nodded,grinning."Sure did!"

Spikepaw passed by us, stopping to choose a piece of prey before moving on. Choosing the vole, he paused and looked back, placing it down.

"Did you catch this?" He asked curiously.

I shuffled my paws."Yeah."

He sniffed."Good catch," he commented gruffly before picking the vole up again and going to the apprentices' den.

Grasspaw nudged me."You got somewhat of a compliment out of him."

"I suppose so."

She shrugged, a flash of ginger catching both of our attentions. Rowanstar clambered onto the High Branch, curling his tail over his paws.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Branch for a clan meeting!" He yowled.

Most warriors were already gathered, faces turned to him expectedly. Rowanstar nodded briskly.

"Those called to go to the Gathering tonight should eat if you haven't already," he meowed."We are leaving soon."

A few of the cats got to their paws, making their way to the prey pile. Rowanstar climbed back down, whispering to Tawnypelt. I noticed Spikepaw sitting not that far away and padded to his side. He glared at me.

"What? Come to tease me more?" He growled bitterly.

I wrinkled my nose slightly."No. I was going to ask if you wanted me to tell you what happens since you...can't go." I paused hesitantly."But if you're going to be rude..."

Spikepaw considered the offer then shook his head."No,no. I would like that. I shouldn't have been so reproachful."

Smiling a little, I dipped my head and returned back to Grasspaw. She glanced at me in barely contained interest. A spark of surprise was also in her gaze.

"What?"

She motioned to the spot Spikepaw was still sitting in."What was that about?" She scowled."Was he messing with you again?"

I widened my eyes and shook my head."No! I was just asking if he would like me to fill him in on what happens later."

"Oh." Grasspaw licked her raised hackles flat."In that case, good job on trying to get on his good side."

Two kits, one black and white, the other pure white, scampered towards us before I could reply.

"Amberpaw! Amberpaw!" They mewed excitedly, almost in unison.

Echokit scrambled to a halt at my paws. Blizzardkit didn't stop in time, running into my forelegs because of his momentum. He blinked up at me.

"Sorry," Blizzardkit apologized sheepishly.

I grabbed his scruff, hauling him to his paws. Echokit bounced around me.

"Amberpaw!"

I rolled my eyes."What is it, Echokit?"

She smiled sweetly."Can you tell Blizzardkit and me about the Gathering when you get back?"

Grasspaw was shaking with laughter as I purred."Of course I can."

"Yay!" Echokit cheered, going back to leaping around.

"But who says I will?" I teased, my words causing the tiny kit to falter in her happiness.

Blizzardkit flicked an ear."She's obviously kidding, Echokit." He turned to me."Right?"

Grasspaw and I shared a look.

"I don't know, Blizzardkit," Grasspaw answered slowly."Amberpaw looks pretty serious about it."

Blizzardkit stared at us."Oh."

I snorted."Of course I was kidding, you little furball."

Echokit glared at me."That wasn't very nice," she squeaked.

I nudged her, pinning her down gently with one paw. She squeaked again and wriggled, gnawing on my paw gently.

"That isn't very nice either," I meowed, letting my paw off of her to give it a lick. I stared at Blizzardkit and Echokit sternly."You two behave while we are go-"

Rowanstar's words cut me off as he called,"Shadowclan, let's go!"

Blizzardkit blinked at me."We will," he promised, leading Echokit back to the nursery.

Grasspaw and I bounded to the gathering group. I ducked my head as I realized we were the last ones to arrive.

"Good," Rowanstar approved."Now let's go."

He flicked his tail and the cats followed after him, our pace increasing to a brisk trot, until we were racing through the trees. Our paws pounded on the fresh pine needles.

"Having fun yet?" Grasspaw panted.

"Yeah. Now save your breath," I replied, my own breath being interrupted by gasps.

I sighed in relief to myself as a break in the trees appeared, moonlight reflecting off of the water and making it shimmer. As we approached the fallen trunk that would take us across the water, we spotted another group of cats there already.

"Bramblestar," Rowanstar greeted, dipping his head.

My eyes widened as I gazed at the Thunderclan leader. This didn't look like any cat _I_ would want to get in a fight with. Bramblestar's dark brown tabby pelt rippled with muscles, his claws gripping the tree bark as he prepared himself for the trip across.

Bramblestar placed his paws back on the ground, nodding to Rowanstar."Greetings. How is Shadowclan?"

"Well enough," Rowanstar answered."You'll hear more during the Gathering."

Bramblestar looked as if he was deciding if that was a smart remark or not before he shook out his fur."Yes, of course." He stepped back."Shadowclan can go first."

"Thank you," Rowanstar meowed, bunching his hind legs underneath him and leaping onto the tree.

As we passed the Thunderclan group, I noticed the tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes again, staring at me as I clambered onto the bridge. I shivered. Her gaze was somewhat unnerving.

"Something the matter?" Grasspaw whispered in concern.

I shook my head and started walking cautiously, eyeing the water below. I hissed as one paw slipped, my jaw hitting the bark.

Grasspaw leaned down, hauling me back up."Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" I growled, setting my claws deeper into the slippery wood.

The apprentice seemed hurt, but I continued, finally reaching the end and jumping onto the wet sand. I turned to face her.

"Look, I'm sorry, Grasspaw."

One ear flicked."It's fine."

We padded away from the water's edge as the Thunderclan group made it to the island, bounding into the clearing one by one.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I meowed to Grasspaw.

She shrugged, moving off into the reeds. I shouldered my way past two cats, heading towards the tortoiseshell.

"Hey, you!" I called.

Her head whipped around, eyes widening."W-what?" She stammered nervously, the greenness of her eyes darting around.

"Who are you?" I asked, sitting in front of her. She looked to be younger than me, maybe by a moon, so my larger form blocked her path. Poor cat was rather tiny for an apprentice anyway.

"M-my name is Maplepaw," she replied softly.

I huffed impatiently."That isn't what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

She had stood a little taller, head tipped to one side.

Glancing around, I lowered my voice and murmured,"I mean, who were you before?"

Maplepaw narrowed her eyes."What're you playing at?" She spat."And how would you know that?"

Uneasiness flashed through me."I was Katara before."

The Thunderclan apprentice's hackles flattened."Katara? Oh my Starclan! It's Stampy!"

"Stampy? Wow! Stampy, hey, how are you?" I mewed excitedly, paws quivering.

She laughed."It's been going rather well. Thunderclan isn't that bad."

"Isn't that bad?" I echoed."Why, what happened?"

Maplepaw sighed."Well, Aspenpaw-"

"Who the heck is Aspenpaw?"

She licked her chest fur."Sorry. I meant Scott."

My head whipped up, looking at the gathered cats."Scott? Is he here?"

"Yes. Now pay attention."

I grumbled an apology, settling back down. Stampy- or should I call her Maplepaw?- took a breath and started again.

"Aspenpaw got hurt fighting off a fox because Brindlekit and Hawkkit- or Eli and Connor- snuck out of camp. But he was still able to come. Dewpaw is kind of a jerk. Other than that, it's all great." She smiled.

I shook my head."Of course those two snuck out. Who's idea was it?"

"Connor's. But Eli still followed," she growled.

We looked up as a black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes padded to us. I curled my lip as the stench of fish floated to my nose.

"Hello," she meowed coolly."I'm taking it you are Icepaw's friends? You two are new, so it's rather obvious."

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't so sure I liked this cat.

"Who is Icepaw?" Maplepaw muttered, clawing at the grass in irritation.

"Oh. His name was Echo." The she-cat laughed."Sounds like a kittypet name."

My fur bristled as I shot to my paws."He is not a kittypet!" I snarled, unsheathing my claws.

The she-cat blinked, a small trace of fear in her eyes."So you do know him?" She sneered.

Boy, did she have some nerve...

Grasspaw approached us and laid her tail tip on my shoulder."Amberpaw, calm down...and put your claws away."

I reluctantly sheathed my claws, glaring hotly at the she-cat."Who are you anyway?!"

"Havenpaw," she meowed haughtily, wrinkling her nose."And who are you, Shadowclan cat?"

I flattened my ears."Amberpaw. Grasspaw just said it." I smirked."Or did you lose your hearing?"

Maplepaw giggled, putting her tail across her mouth to stiffle the laughter. Havenpaw opened her jaws only to be interrupted by a loud yowl.

"May the Gathering begin!" A blue-gray she-cat called, sitting on the tallest branch.

Below her sat a pale tabby tom with amber eyes, then Bramblestar and Rowanstar. The she-cat stood taller as the chatter died down.

"Riverclan is doing fine this greenleaf! Prey is plentiful, there have been no border clashes, and we have six new additions to our clan!" She began, her last words causing mutters to sweep through the crowd. She held up her tail for silence."They are Shadekit, Rowankit, Stonekit, Nightkit, Leafkit, and Icepaw, who couldn't be here tonight due to an accident."

Havenpaw stalked away silently, whispering back,"Be glad Mistystar started the Gathering."

I ignored her, joining in with the other cats as they began chanting,"Icepaw! Icepaw!"

Bramblestar got to his paws."Thunderclan is also faring well. A fox nearly attacked two of our newest kits who snuck out of camp, but thanks to the dawn patrol, they are safe and sound."

I noticed a pale brown tabby with equally pale blue eyes straighten, looking around proudly. Though he looked serious at the moment, humor danced in his gaze, giving me the impression he was an extremely playful cat.

"...newest kits are Brindlekit and Hawkkit. We also have two new apprentices with us tonight, Maplepaw and Aspenpaw!"

I snapped out of my thoughts in time to catch Bramblestar's last words.

"Aspenpaw! Maplepaw!" I cheered, nudging Maplepaw, who was ducking her head.

Rowanstar padded forward next, making me lift my head. He gazed down at us before he started his announcements.

"While all has been quiet for Shadowclan, this season has been kind. We have more than enough prey and our warriors are full fed and ready for anything." His words carried a heavy meaning in them, making the other clans grumble in slight aggravation."We also have some new additions. Echokit and Blizzardkit, and our only apprentice, Amberpaw."

I closed my eyes as the clan cats yowled my name, basking in the attention. Havenpaw stayed silent, lashing her tail.

Finally the brown tabby stepped forward. I growled softly. I was pretty sure this was Onestar.

"Like the rest, Windclan is doing great. Prey comes easily, the air warms our fur, and with that comes new members! Honeykit, Gorsekit, Dustkit, and Dewkit!" He meowed, voice ringing throughout the clearing.

Mistystar dipped her head, leaping down from the tree."This Gathering has come to an end!" She announced, her cats forming a circle around her at a sweep of her tail.

Havenpaw shoved me as she passed."Oops. Sorry," she mewed, voice not as apologetic as her words. She paused."And be sure to watch yourself next time," she hissed and disappeared with a flick of her tail.

"I don't like her," Maplepaw muttered, padding away."I have to go now. Bye, Amberpaw!"

"Farewell, Maplepaw!" I called, glancing around for the Shadowclan group.

Getting to my paws, I headed towards the cats, Grasspaw trotting at my side.

"Hey! Wait up! You acted like you know her. How?" Grasspaw demanded.

"It's hard to explain. I'll tell you later."

"Fine," she replied impatiently.

Following the Shadowclan cats, we bounded across the tree bridge and back into our territory. As soon as we had reached the camp, I trudged to the apprentices' den, flung myself upon my nest, and instantly fell asleep.

 **ATTENTION READERS! THIS NEXT NOTE IS IMPORTANT!**

 **For those of you who have wattpad, I will be writing this story on there as well. While it is the same characters, plot, etc., some things have been altered- such as word choice, certain events, pov arrangement being swapped (example: Windclan pov being fourth and Riverclan pov being third), and other aspects of the story. I think the one on wattpad is slightly better when it comes to all I just named, but whether you stick with the fanfiction version or not is entirely up to you. Warning though: I have become more active on wattpad than I have fanfiction, so the wattpad version will be updated more frequently, and may even have chapters published not yet seen on fanfiction, once it gets up-to-date. Thanks everyone for supporting this story! It is very much appreciated and helps to motivate me more (I had a severe case of writer's block due to school and other issues). For those interested in seeing how the wattpad story is different, or simply want to switch to that one due to my being more active there, my username is ShiningSpirit. The author description starts as "Hello, everyone! You can call me Flame or Eli..." Other than that, my published stories should be a dead give away. For those who do not have wattpad or cannot get an account, I am sorry for the inconvenience! Telling me whether you have either of the two complications (cannot get wattpad/does not have one) will help tell me how badly I need to continue updating the fanfiction version as well. Again, thanks to you all, and sorry for such a long author's note! :3**


End file.
